


The Point of No Return

by Chasyn



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [37]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Adorable Sihtric (The Last Kingdom), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arrows, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Injury, Boys Kissing, Crybaby Finan, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Good Boy Sihtric, Grumpy Finan, Healer Sihtric, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Injury Recovery, Innuendo, Inspired by Music, Kissing, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), Medieval Medicine, Mild Sexual Content, OMFG SO MUCH INNUENDO, Pretty much a lot of hurt and comfort, Protective Finan (The Last Kingdom), Sexual Tension, Shameless Uhtred, Soft Finan (The Last Kingdom), The Author Regrets Nothing, This got away from me, Unresolved Sexual Tension, not a drabble, the point of no return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Song 13: The Point of No Return by The Phantom of the Opera SoundtrackThere was a line. It was a line they wouldn't cross, that they hadn't crossed, that they couldn't.  Until they saw the arrows piece his skin.
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Point of No Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ulfrsmal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulfrsmal/gifts).



> Okay, so the version I have on my phone of this song, that my phone picked, is almost 9 minutes long and is half instrumental, singing, voice talking, and just weird. I can't find it anywhere else. And I couldn't come up with an idea. So Wynne, Ulfrsmal, said: Maybe the moment they realise they're in love with the other two? Like there's no More denying possible, just moving forward together as OT3? And this long ass cheating thing came out. I spent 6 days working on this. And I still have no idea how this came out. But I love it. And it broke me. And it's the best thing I have ever written.
> 
> Also, come talk to us! <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> 

There was a line. It was a line they wouldn't cross, that they hadn't crossed, that they couldn't. In all the years they had been together, fighting together as one, bonding as brothers in every sense of the word, they had never crossed the line. Theirs was a relation that was something unmatched by any, an unspoken, unbreakable bond that each man counted on, lived for, trusted above all. It was just a part of who they were, who they had become to be since they met.

Over the years, something started to shift. A touch here, a look there, a longing they tired to keep hidden from each other. Leaning too long into each other's space or eyes lingering too long when one undresses on the road. An innocent brush of shoulder against the other when they walk side by side by side. A hand on a shoulder, a playful punch, a comforting hug. A knowing smile or a not so innocent quip. There was something more there, something more between them. All three of them felt it, they felt the spark, the pull. They'd been drawn together since the moment they were thrown together and they all felt it then, before they had words or a sense of what it was. It had just taken years before they realized.

But there was still a line they refused to cross. They didn't speak of it, they never did. They didn't speak of their true selves, their true feelings. They didn't speak of the fear of what might happen if they crossed the line. Would they still work as well together? Would their bond on the battlefield hold as true? Would they still be able to talk and laugh and just _be?_ Would they still be brothers if they became _more?_

It is a line they don't cross.

But a line that they all wish to.

… … …

They didn't see the archers until it was too late, they didn't hear them sneak up. They weren't on guard as they should have been. They were just returning home, on the way to Coccham from Wessex. Alfred requested an audience with Uhtred. It was a simple request. A short visit and they had only taken a small handful of men with them. They'd made good time returning and it was early in the morning. They'd been breaking their camp and getting ready to leave, laughing and joking and none of them in any really hurry. Most were still in varying stages of dress and packing. Some were still drinking as they had the night before.

Sihtric paused as he finished readying his horse. He hadn't even finished lacing his armor but something had stopped him. He turned and his eyes scanned the trees, his senses suddenly on high alert. He was the closest, between the trees and their small band. But he only had a moment before the first arrow was let loose. He saw it just seconds before he felt it pierce his side, pain ripping through him as cleanly as the arrow. "LORD..." A second arrow embedded in his shoulder and he staggered back a step, the title ripped from his lips as sharp as the arrows that pierced his flesh.

Uhtred turned first, his sword and shield already drawn. His eyes widened as he saw Sihtric fall. "SIHTRIC!" The boy's name flew from his throat. Finan was beside him, his own gear in hand, and the two ran for the boy. Uhtred threw his shield at Finan as he sunk to the ground beside Sihtric, his thoughts only on the boy. He dropped his sword without a thought of the battle that could be about to erupt around him for all he knew as he gazed at the arrows sticking out of the man that had been with him the longest, that he couldn't imagine a day without. "No, no, no…"

Finan sheathed his sword quickly and took up both shields. He stepped in front of Uhtred and Sihtric and held the shields up. He blocked the path as more arrows were let loose towards them. "Uhtred?" He called, not daring to take his eyes off the line of trees as he continued to block the assaulting arrows. Around them, their men, with weapons in hand, fearlessly raced towards the tree line without them.

Uhtred didn't take his eyes off Sihtric. "He's hit, twice." He answered and leaned over Sihtric, gazing into his eyes. "Sihtric, can you hear me?" The boy blinked and nodded his head. Pain flashed across his face and he gritted his teeth. He lifted his head, as if he intended to move. Uhtred glared and put a hand on his chest, stopping him. "Don't move."

Sihtric swallowed and opened his mouth. "Leave…"

"Don't talk." Uhtred shook his head. "Finan!"

Finan stepped back, moving closer to them but never taking his eyes off the trees. "Right here."

"The men?"

Finan stretched up to his full height but he couldn't see anything past the trees. He hadn't really expected to but still he looked. "I can hear them but I cannot see them. The arrows have stopped, I think."

"Good. I need you." Uhtred pulled off his armor quickly and dropped it on the ground. He hadn't even finished lacing it up. He grabbed the hem of his undershirt and tore off a strip.

Finan dropped one of the shields as he backed up another step. He knelt down on Sihtric's other side and held the shield up. He still didn't want to take his eyes off the trees in case he was wrong. "What can I do?"

"Give me your hand." Uhtred commanded and Finan lifted it immediately. Uhtred took it and placed the folded cloth in his palm. Then he guided it around the arrow in Sihtric's shoulder, putting the shaft through the Irishman's fingers. "Press down, keep him still. Sihtric, I have to pull these out and I have to be quick." He didn't have time to be gentle.

Sihtric nodded his head, the tiniest of movements, and closed his eyes.

"Finan?"

The Irishman nodded and adjusted his weight, leaning more heavily over the boy. He clenched his teeth as he fought hard to ignore the pained moan that escaped Sihtric's lips at the added pressure. Uhtred didn't waste any more time. He grasped the shaft of the arrow, right above Finan's hand, and pulled it straight up. He yanked it free easily, tearing more skin away. Finan kept the pressure on as blood welled up through the torn cloth, soaking it and the Irishman's hand red in moments. Sihtric grimaced but didn't move. He kept his eyes shut and breathed out a shaky breath when it was done.

"Good boy, Sihtric." Uhtred said as let his fingers brush across the boy's arm, attempting to comfort him. "That was the easy one." He breathed out as he dropped the arrow and looked at Finan. "It was just the tip. The second is buried deeper in his side. I don't know if pulling it free will do greater damage." The Irishman took his eyes off the treeline for the first time. He met Uhtred's gaze and swallowed, looking worried.

"Uh… tred…" Sihtric panted around the name and grabbed at Uhtred's arm.

Uhtred glanced down at him and shook his head. "Sihtric, I told you not to move."

"Kiss me." The boy breathed out as he clutched at his Lord's arm. Uhtred stopped breathing for a moment at the request and Sihtric continued. "I don't want to die... without knowing... what it feels like..."

Uhtred swore he could feel his heart hammering in his chest, louder than the beat of any wardrum. He shifted, mindful of the position of the second arrow, and leaned over his boy. The thought of doing such had occurred to him many times over the years, more than he could count. But never at such a request. He tried to push the rising grief from his heart as he leaned closer. He paused a few inches away and lifted his hand. He touched Sihtric's cheek gently as he stared into those eyes he'd come to love. He felt tears in his own eyes as he closed the distance between them. It was a gentle, sweet, chaste kiss, just the barest brush of his lips against the boy's. Then he pulled away and Sihtric was staring up at him and Uhtred had to close his eyes and look away.

Sihtric shifted his gaze. "Finan…"

Finan shook his head and refused to even look. His eyes were once again on the line of trees. Guarding them and protecting them was easy. He did it without even thinking, his second nature. That's what he felt like he was with them for, to protect them always, and he was breaking inside because he hadn't been able to keep the boy from harm.

"Finan." Uhtred said the Irishman's man louder.

"I can't." He said, his voice cracking.

Sihtric tried to lift his other arm towards the Irishman but it wouldn't move. The pain in his shoulder was too great and the limb would not move. _"Please."_ He choked out the word as he held tighter to Uhtred, his nails digging into the Lord's skin and his fingers turning white.

Finan flinched, hearing the pain in the boy's voice. He didn't answer, he couldn't answer. He didn't trust his voice. He closed his eyes and lowered his head, tucking his chin against his chest. He breathed out, opened his eyes, and lowered himself to Sihtric. He pressed his lips against his and lingered a few moments longer than Uhtred had. It wasn't much of a kiss, it wasn't much of anything and Finan felt his heart break. Then he straightened back up and looked to the trees again.

Sihtric breathed out and his grip lessened. "Thank you."

Uhtred leaned over their boy again and touched his face. "That will not be the last, Sihtric. You will be fine." He pulled away again and touched Finan's arm. "Fin, ease up." Finan lifted his hand and Uhtred checked the wound. It was still bleeding a little, but it was barely a trickle. "Okay, Fin, put the shield down. I think we are safe and I need both of your hands."

Finan lowered the shield at once and set it beside them. He didn't look convinced but he turned to Uhtred and nodded his head. There were tears in his eyes and he didn't move to wipe them away.

Uhtred breathed out and looked down but it was hard to tell exactly what they were dealing with. "Help me turn him. I need to see how far deep it is embedded."

They moved slowly and gently, and Sihtric tried but he couldn't stop the pain from leaving his throat. "Fuck." The boy breathed out.

Uhtred felt his chest tighten but he knew they couldn't stop or dawdle any longer than they already had. They had him up on his side and Uhtred could better inspect the arrow. "Damn." He shook his head.

"There is no exit." Finan said, reading his mind.

Uhtred nodded gravely. "Breaking it and pulling both ends out separately seems better than pulling it straight out. The tips are barbed." He turned and retrieved the first arrow. Just below the very pointed and bloodied tip were more sharp tips. He held it alongside the other. It was almost there. An inch or so of muscle and skin and they could break it and pull it free as he said. If Sihtric was still alive and conscious, the arrow might not have hit anything major. Uhtred looked at Finan again and the Irishman's eyes were wide and he shook his head, as if reading him again. Uhtred leaned closer. "It's the only way!" He hissed, trying to keep his voice low.

Finan shook his head. "Uhtred, it's gonna hurt." He said, refusing to keep his voice low.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Uhtred asked. "We cannot leave it in him and we cannot pull it straight out! He'll bleed to death!"

Finan held his ground. "He may bleed to death if you force it out!"

"We don't have time to argue about this!" Uhtred snapped, shaking his head. "He is already bleeding to death!"

Sihtric attempted to crane his neck up, trying to look at both of them. But his vision swam and he lowered his head back to the ground and closed his eyes. "Just do something, _please!"_ He begged, breathless.

Uhtred grabbed Sihtric's uninjured arm and threaded his fingers in Sihtric's. The boy opened his eyes a little and the pain was all over him. Uhtred swallowed, knowing he was going to cause his poor boy more pain. "It's going to hurt." He said softly.

Sihtric nodded his head. "Do it!"

Uhtred tore his gaze away from those eyes that he could always get lost in. If he never could again... "Hold him still, Finan." He said as he lifted his gaze to Finan.

"I don't like this." Finan said under his breath. But he still braced his hands on Sihtric's back.

"Just hold him."

"I am!" Finan snapped.

Uhtred glanced at the boy's face. "I'm sorry, Sihtric." He said softly. He grabbed the arrow and pushed it, as hard as he could without any further hesitation. He could feel the tip ripping through the boy's skin. Sihtric let out a scream as the tip pierced through his back. It was like nothing either of the men had heard being ripped from his throat. Then he was suddenly very quiet.

Finan's face turned white and he leaned over him. "Sihtric?"

"He's still breathing." Uhtred said, pressing his hand to the boy's neck and feeling the slow pulse. "He just passed out."

Finan nodded and looked back at Sihtric's back. His eyes widened. "Uhtred, he's bleeding a lot."

"I know." Uhtred pulled his shirt over his head.

"He can't…" Finan's voice shook as he looked down at their boy, his voice catching in his throat. He couldn't even finish the thought. It was too unbearable.

 _"I know!"_ Uhtred hissed as he ripped the shirt and handed half to Finan. "Just be ready to pull it out after I break it." Finan nodded his head and leaned closer. He bunched the makeshift bandage up and held it just below the arrowhead with one hand. He lifted his other to grip the arrowhead steadily. Uhtred breathed in sharply as he touched the shaft of the arrow. He snapped it cleanly and let go. Finan yanked the arrow free and pressed the cloth to the seeping wound. Uhtred did the same and both held firmly.

Finan shook his head as once again, the cloth was soaked through. "Uhtred, there's _too_ much blood!"

"Fuck! Where is Osferth?" Uhtred glanced around but there _still_ wasn't any sign of their men.

Finan glanced up, his brow wrinkled. "Baby Monk?" He asked, not following the sudden shift.

Uhtred nodded. "His damn monk robes."

Finan's eyes widened. "He was packing his horse when the attack hit, he was beside me."

"Don't stop." Uhtred jumped up quickly and raced towards the horses, still tied and grazing. He weaved through them until he spied Osferth's mount. He practically tore the pack off, spooking the poor animal. But he didn't have time to quiet her. He pulled out the folded robe as he ran back to Finan. "Here." Finan pulled the blood soaked tattered shirt of Uhtred's away and the wound gushed. Uhtred dropped the robe and both men resumed trying to ebb the bleeding.

A moment later, and a voice called to them. "Lord?" Then suddenly the baby monk was at their side, his eyes wide. "What happened?"

"Osferth! Where have you been?" Uhtred snapped, glancing sideways at him.

"We tracked them back to their camp." The monk explained. "The other men were right behind me but I thought I heard a scream."

"You did." Finan said dryly.

"Is he…" Osferth started.

"Here, switch with me." Uhtred commanded and moved aside. Osferth nodded and moved closer. He pressed his hands to Sihtric's side when Uhtred moved his. "Keep the pressure on. Do not move, either of you, until I return."

Finan glanced up, his eyes wide as the Lord backed away. "Uhtred…"

Uhtred lifted his hand as his mind raced, trying to quiet the Irishman as he tried to think. "Garlic… thyme… no…" He shook his head. "That's not right. Leeks! And the ale from last night!" He turned to look at the bloodstained Irishman. "Finan, we didn't finish it, did we?"

Finan frowned, confusion on his face as he watched his Lord. "No… we didn't."

"Where is it?" Untred pressed, stepping closer.

Finan opened his mouth slowly and tilted his head. He was having trouble remembering. He was having trouble focusing on anything besides the warm liquid coating his hands. "I'm not sure. One of the packs."

Uhtred nodded and backed up a step, a plan forming in his head. "When the men return, tell them to search the horses. I need the ale. And… the small copper bowl Sihtric carries."

"The ale and a bowl…" Finan repeated, still not following.

"NO!" Uhtred snapped, shaking his head. "Not _a_ bowl! Sihtric said it has to be the _copper_ one! And the grinding stone he uses! And water! We will need clean water!" He turned and retrieved his sword from the ground and Osferth's bag before racing off into the trees without any further explanation.

"Uhtred!" Finan called after him. "Where are you going?"

He didn't answer, his mind too busy trying to remember everything Sihtric had said and done. There was another item, he just knew it! Another item the boy had said would help to prevent infection and keep wounds clean. Uhtred paused and closed his eyes as he tried to recall the moment. He ignored the way the air chilled his bare skin. He hadn't even thought of grabbing his armor. But a second attack was the last thing on his mind. _He needed to remember!_ He felt like it was on the tip of his… tongue… but he just couldn't… quite… his tongue! That was it! _Honey!_ Sihtric had spread honey into one of Uhtred's cuts. He remembered dipping his finger into the fresh honeycomb and licking the sticky substance and saying it was almost as sweet as Sihtric. And the boy had blushed and looked away.

Uhtred retrieved the herbs and honey as quick as he could, managing to only get stung once by an angry bee. He wrapped them delicately and stashed them in the stolen pack from Osferth's horse. Then he raced back to the camp as fast as he could. He had no sense of time, no sense of how long he'd been gone. When he returned, the men had returned and the camp was being set back up. Uhtred's tent was standing in the center and Osferth was pacing back and forth in front of it, looking stricken. Uhtred's eyes widened, seeing the absence of Finan and Sihtric. His eyes settled on the pool of blood on the ground and heart sank and for a moment, he thought he could die right there. If his Sihtric was gone... He raced over. "Sihtric…" The name stuck in his throat.

Osferth turned towards him and breathed out in relief. "He hasn't woken but we've managed to stop most of the bleeding. Finan moved him inside the tent. We've found the copper bowl and grinding stone and what was left of the ale. Finan has them and I'm waiting for a few of the men to return with water."

Uhtred nodded his head, relief flooding his heart and his mind. He could focus again. He breathed in sharply and exhaled. "Thank you, Osferth. Get a fire going. I need the water warmed when they return."

Osferth nodded his head. "Yes, Lord." He turned at once.

Uhtred stepped closer to the tent and drew back the flap. He stepped inside and his heart thumped in his chest. Sihtric was laying in the center of the tent, mostly covered by furs. Uhtred couldn't tell if the boy was even still breathing. Finan sat, cradling the boy's head in his lap. His fingers looked less stained but there were still spots of red dotting his skin. They were threaded in the boy's hair, gently combing through the curls on the right side. He looked up as Uhtred stepped inside and there were tears on his face. Uhtred pulled off his sword and dropped it on the floor as he moved closer. "Finan… is he…"

"He was so pale and cold…" Finan said softly, his voice shaking, as he looked down at Sihtric. He combed his fingers in the boy's hair again. "I was afraid to move him… I didn't know what to do… and you were gone..." Finan stilled his fingers and looked back at Uhtred. "Where did you go?" He asked, his voice sounding like a frightened child and so unlike himself. Uhtred had never seen the man so broken, not even after years aboard the _Trader_.

Uhtred pulled off Osferth's pack and moved closer to Finan. He knelt down beside Sihtric's still body and opened the pack. "I remembered that nasty cut I got last year. Sihtric made a poultice that helped it to heal."

Finan's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "I remember that!" He exclaimed loudly as the relief washed over him. "You left and I didn't know what to think." He admitted softly.

Uhtred nodded as he pulled out the garlic and leeks. Then he shook his head at Finan's next words. "I would never leave either of you." He pulled the honeycomb, wrapped in leaves, last and set it aside.

Finan watched him and breathed out. "I remember the honey…" He trailed off.

Uhtred nodded again. "The copper bowl and ale?"

Finan detached his hands from the curls and turned slightly. He leaned and stretched but was careful not to jostle the boy. He retrieved the bowl and bottle and handed it to Uhtred. Then his hands returned to Sihtric's hair. "Why copper?"

Uhtred shook his head. "I do not recall if he explained it. He just said he had to mix it in copper. That's why he always carries it." Uhtred had no clue how much of each to use. He hadn't really been paying that much attention to what Sihtric had been doing. His attention had been on watching the boy himself, as he often did. He watched and didn't let himself react. He breathed out and shook his head.

Finan watched with rapt attention. "What?" He asked, catching Uhtred's shift.

Uhtred shook his head and sighed again as he dropped the leeks and garlic into the bowl. He picked it up, along with the stone Sihtric used to crush the herbs, and started attempting to do it the way he remembered. "I… spent more time watching _him_... than I did on what he was doing." He admitted softly, like he was confessing to a sin. And maybe it _was_ a sin. It had been a sin to sit by and simply watch him. Him and Finan both. And never having acted on what lies deep within him. His eyes flitted up to Finan's for a moment and he wondered if the Irishman had similar thoughts or feelings.

Finan nodded his head slowly. "I… did as well. I watched when you…" He paused for a moment and faltered over the words. He cleared his throat and breathed out. "When you licked the honey off your finger and he blushed."

Uhtred smiled and nodded as he ground the two herbs together. "It was a nice moment."

Finan nodded slowly and looked down at Sihtric. He breathed out and pulled his fingers from the boy's curls. He drug his fingers slowly down the sides of his face, lingering for a moment on the scar on his cheek. Then Finan let his fingers slide under Sihtric's head and cradled his neck. The boy didn't move, didn't stir or respond in any way. Finan swallowed the lump suddenly in his throat and he regretted never having run his fingers in the boy's hair or caressed his face. Or never having properly kissed those lips before. He bent forward awkwardly and brushed his lips against Sihtric's again even though this time he hadn't been asked.

Uhtred watched Finan's movements out of the corner of his eyes. "Finan…"

"Kiss me." Finan said, looking up at Uhtred, interrupting the Lord and mimicking Sihtric's own words earlier. His voice didn't waver but he looked nervous, as if he had no right to ask, as if he didn't know why he had. And maybe he didn't. Not with Sihtric lying half dead in his lap. But still, Finan couldn't stop the request passing his lips once the thought formed in his head.

Uhtred's chest ached again, seeing the timid and uncertain expression of his rock, of the man that helped to keep him alive for so long, that stood so strong and brave against everything that had ever been thrown at him. Uhtred shook his head, forcing himself to look away. "Finan…" He breathed out the name.

"I'm sorry." Finan said softly and looked away, averting his eyes from both of the men that somewhere along the lines became his everything.

Uhtred closed his eyes for a moment. "Finan…"

A shadow fell outside the tent and a moment later, Osferth pulled the flap back. "Lord, we have fresh water." He held a skin out to Uhtred. "We have some on the fire now."

Uhtred set the bowl and stone down and reached for the waterskin. He smiled at the monk and nodded his head. "Thank you. Bring it when it is warm enough. I'll need to wash the wounds before dressing them."

Osferth nodded and disappeared again.

"Finan…" Uhtred started.

Finan reached over and grabbed the waterskin from Uhtred's hands without a word. He tipped Sihtric's neck upwards a little and forced the boy's mouth open. Then he touched the skin to the pale lips and poured a few drops. Finan moved slowly and gently, his eyes never leaving Sihtric's face. He smiled when he saw the boy's lips move a little on their own, parting more. Then the boy swallowed and licked at his lips. Finan's smile grew as he slowly poured a few more drops into Sihtric's mouth. It was the first real sign that their boy was with them still.

Uhtred watched, breathless, at Finan's careful movements. "Finan…"

"Finish with the poultice, _Lord."_ Finan said, practically sneering at the title.

Uhtred felt the words just as sharp as if Finan had actually stabbed him. He opened his mouth, wanting to explain why he hadn't just grabbed the man right when he asked but the words wouldn't find him. He shook his head and dropped his gaze back to the copper bowl. He picked it up and pulled out the grinding stone. Then he grabbed the ale. He splashed some inside the bowl and then stirred it with his finger. He thought maybe it looked too thick still. He added more of the ale and stirred it again. Maybe that looked better but he still really had no idea. He had no idea at all what he was doing and if it would just make things worse. He set the bowl down and reached for his sword. He pulled Serpent-Breath out of her scabbard and held her blade against his skin. He drug the sword against his skin and gritted his teeth at the sting.

Finan's gaze shifted and his eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

Uhtred dropped the sword and turned his arm over, looking at the angry and bloody cut on his forearm. He dipped his fingers in the poultice and then worked a small amount into the fresh cut. The sting was near instant and he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He shook his head and breathed out. "It feels like ocean water."

Finan frowned. "Salt water?"

Uhtred nodded. "I can't exactly remember but I remember the sting when Sihtric worked it into my cut last time."

Finan watched him for a moment. "It hurt?"

Uhtred nodded again. "It does."

Finan breathed out and looked away. "Good." He mumbled under his breath.

"Finan!" But before Uhtred could say anything more, Osferth interrupted again with the warm water. Uhtred sighed and took the bowl. "Thank you." Osferth questioned how Uhtred had cut himself but Uhtred waved him off and moved the bowl of poultice out of the way. "Need to clean him now." He said softly.

Finan nodded and set the waterskin down. He reached over and grabbed a folded fur sitting unused in the corner. He lifted Sihtric's head from his lap and slowly scooted backwards. He pushed the fur underneath and set the boy's head down on it. Then he moved around and knelt on his other side, opposite of Uhtred, mimicking the way they were earlier when the arrows were still in their boy. He pulled the fur down to Sihtric's waist. "I stripped his armor and shirt off and Osferth helped me wrap him." Finan explained.

Uhtred hummed and nodded. He leaned forward and started peeling away the strips of ripped cloth. Finan leaned closer and helped as well, lifting Sihtric up slightly. The boy let out a low pained groan. It was so soft that neither man wouldn't have heard if they hadn't been so quiet and focused on the boy. Finan stopped his movements, keeping the boy in his arms for a moment. But it was clear he wasn't waking and Uhtred quickly finished peeling the makeshift bandages off. "Set him back down."

Finan nodded and lowered him. He let his hands linger on his skin for a few moments longer. "That's a good sign, right?" He asked softly, his voice low. "Still feeling pain?"

Uhtred shrugged as he turned. He picked up the bowl of water and brought it closer. Then he picked up the clean square of cloth Osferth had brought as well. "I hope so." He dunked the cloth in the water and leaned over Sihtric. He quickly wiped away the dried blood from the small wound in his shoulder. It had completely stopped bleeding but the water and the drag of the cloth made it weep fresh just a little. Uhtred continued gently until it stopped. "It looks okay." He said even though he really had no idea. He'd never really paid much attention to his own cuts. It had already been Sihtric cleaning and dressing them and before he had Sihtric… Uhtred couldn't really remember. It was almost as if there _wasn't_ a time before Sihtric in his head. Had he ever existed before the boy was thrust into his life? Uhtred didn't have an answer as he looked at Finan. The Irishman nodded and moved to roll Sihtric over. He held Sihtric in place as Uhtred worked gently to clean the other two wounds.

Uhtred kept his focus and attention on the boy but he couldn't help but notice the way Finan wouldn't look at him and barely acknowledged he was even there. He shook his head dismissively as he pushed the bowl of now bloodied and dirtied water away.

Finan caught the movement and frowned. "What's wrong?"

Uhtred shook his head. "Nothing. Put him on his back again."

Finan nodded and eased him back. "He looks better." The warm water and gentle scrubbing had brought the color back to his skin. Finan breathed out and a smile spread across his face.

Uhtred saw the relief wash over his Irishman and again, he regretted not kissing him when he asked. "Finan…" He started softly and faltered. Finan looked at him. And Uhtred had no clue what the man was thinking, for the first time since they had met, he was at a loss. And that scared him. He didn't want to lose him. The sudden fear gripped him and Uhtred was moving before he even realized it. He leaned over Sihtric and grabbed at the back of Finan's neck. He pulled him closer and brought their lips together in a crushing kiss. Uhtred had been so afraid of losing Sihtric and Finan both, of losing everything. He was afraid Finan only asked out of the same fear, that he may regret it later. But the way Finan wrapped his arms around Uhtred, pulling him as close as he could with the boy still lying between them, pushed the fear from Uhtred's mind.

Finan let out a growl, vibrating through his chest, as Uhtred's tongue moved against his. It wasn't lost on Finan that Uhtred was still half undressed. He let his hands roam over the man's back, reveling in the way the muscles felt against his skin. Then Uhtred's hands were in his short hair and the Lord yanked his head back and Finan felt the same tongue on his neck. And then his teeth were as well and Finan's breath caught in his throat.

"Okay, I want to know what _that_ feels like, too."

Uhtred and Finan pulled away quickly and looked down. Sihtric blinked back up at them, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Sihtric!" They both said his name at the same time. Then Uhtred asked, "How do you feel?" At the same time, Finan asked, "Are you okay?" The two looked at each other before looking back at Sihtric.

Sihtric smiled, watching them. He breathed in and then regretted it immediately as pain shot through him. He closed his eyes and grimaced. Uhtred and Finan both moved, almost as if mirroring each other. They leaned over him, watching with concern. Uhtred grabbed his hand and Finan touched his cheek. Sihtric opened his eyes and breathed slower, shallower. The pain eased. "I feel like a pile of horse shit."

Uhtred let out a laugh and settled down, sitting beside him. He held Sihtric's good hand in his and brought it to his mouth. He kissed the back of Sihtric's hand gently. "You've never looked better to me." He said with a smirk.

Sihtric had to look away. "Lord… don't make me laugh. It hurts too much." Uhtred kissed his hand again and it was too much for him. Sihtric leaned into Finan's touch, still warm on his cheek and he looked up at the Irishman. But Finan quickly looked away. "Finan…"

The man shook his head and pulled his hand back. He wiped at his eyes quickly and sniffed.

Uhtred rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Oh Gods… I swear to Thor, Finan. You've cried enough today to drown us all." He said it with laughter in his voice, meaning it to be a joke.

" _Shut up,_ Uhtred." Finan hissed.

Uhtred faltered, completely taken aback. Finan had never spoken to him in such a way.

"Finan…" Sihtric said his name softly.

The Irishman couldn't remember the last time he'd cried. He imagined it had been years, not since he cried over Uhtred when the vile witch Skade had her clutches in him and they thought him dying. And it hit him all over again how close they had come to losing Sihtric. He just couldn't help it, it couldn't control the tears that spilled from his eyes again. He couldn't stop the sob that wracked his whole frame.

Sihtric glanced at Uhtred, his eyes wide, before he turned back. "Finan!"

"I saw those arrows hit you and I thought…" Finan choked on the words and shook his head again. Then he leaned forward, doubling over on himself, and buried his face against Sihtric's arm.

Uhtred leaned over and rubbed at Finan's back. He felt empty at seeing the reaction his careless words had over the man. "Fin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean… I didn't think."

"Finan, please. Look at me." Sihtric requested softly. Finan barely moved, still practically hunched over in a ball, but he did pull back enough to look up at the boy and Sihtric smiled at him. "I'm okay, Finan. I'll _be_ okay. You won't be rid of me so easily."

"Easily?" Uhtred balked, his eyes wide. "None of this has been easy!"

"I just…" Finan finally pulled away and sat up. He shook his head and sighed. "I can't lose you." He said softly, looking at Sihtric. "I can't. Either of you." He added, glancing over his shoulder at Uhtred.

"Look." Uhtred held up his hands. "I'm not going anywhere. I have loved both… of you… since…" He said the words without even realizing it. He looked away and tilted his head. "Fuck it." He turned back. "I will say it first because I have already said it. I love you both. I do not know when it started but it did. I love you with everything that I am and I know it will never stop."

Finan turned to Uhtred, his eyes finally drying. "I think... I have always loved you… since the _Trader…_ " He sighed and shook his head at the revelation. "Sihtric…" He paused and looked at the boy. "I don't know when exactly you wormed your little way into my heart… but you have held it for years."

Now it was Finan who Sihtric had to turn away from. He closed his eyes and breathed out a shaky breath and he found that his chest tightened for a whole different reason than his injuries.

"Sihtric." Uhtred said his name softly and grabbed his hand again.

"I'm fine." He said quickly. "It's just… a lot… but… I love you both and I can't live without you." He said softly, his voice cracking a bit with emotion.

A wide smile spread across Uhtred's face. "I cannot wait until you are healed. I want to lick every inch of you." Sihtric's eyes widened and a blush crept across his skin. Finan glanced sideways at Uhtred and raised an eyebrow. Uhtred let out a laugh, catching his expression. "Don't worry. I will taste you as well."

Finan promptly looked away and cleared his throat. "Lord…"

Uhtred continued, his voice just as smug and proud as his posture. "I will make you both scream my name."

"Lord…" Finan said again, louder this time.

"Oh much louder than that."

" _Oh God…"_ Finan groaned out and shook his head

Uhtred laughed. "I will have you begging to worship and pray to me." Finan pointedly stared at the fur covered floor, his mouth drawn taut. He was nearly as red as Sihtric and Uhtred was clearly very proud of the reactions he was eliciting from both. He seldom got to see Finan in such a state.

Sihtric opened his mouth slowly and then closed it. His mouth was suddenly dry and he wasn't entirely it was just because he'd been shot. Finan noticed and reached for the waterskin. He held it to Sihtric's lips and the boy gratefully took a few slow gulps. "Thank you." He turned to Uhtred and the Lord was still smiling at him devilishly. He looked away again. "So how bad is it really?" He asked in a thinly veiled attempt to change the subject.

For a moment, Uhtred smiled again and looked away. He wanted to continue on with the teasing. But he decided against it. He knew he was on the verge of taking it too far for the moment. He shrugged. "Don't know. You're not dead so…"

Finan turned to glare at him. "That isn't funny."

"It is a little funny." Sihtric said with a smile. And then his smile faltered as he noticed the angry red cut on Uhtred's arm. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "Lord! You're hurt!"

Uhtred glanced down at it and frowned. "Oh. Yes. I had forgotten about it."

"You forgot?" Sihtric repeated. "What happened? Was it the attack?"

Uhtred shook his head. "I needed a way to test the poultice." He said like it was a reasonable response and turned and grabbed the copper bowl.

Sihtric's eyes widened as Uhtred held the bowl towards him. He stuck his finger in it and rubbed the mixture between his thumb and forefinger. "You remembered?" He asked, surprised.

Uhtred nodded. "I did. I also remembered the honey." He said with a smile as he picked the wrapped honeycomb up and waved it in the air.

Sihtric's skin darkened again. "I remember the honey."

Uhtred peeled back one of the leaves covering the sticky honeycomb. He stuck his finger into it and then brought the digit to his mouth. He stuck his tongue out and made a show of licking and then sucking on the tip of his finger. "Still not as sweet as you."

"Uhtred." Finan hissed, his jaw clenched.

"Would you like a taste, Fin?" Uhtred asked, looking sideways at him. "You may lick it off me if you'd like."

Sihtric watched Finan's expression for a moment, loving the way the man's neck was just as red as his face. "I would enjoy watching that… but that still doesn't answer how you got injured, Lord."

Uhtred shrugged it off, like it wasn't important. "I couldn't remember exactly what you did so I had to test it."

"Lord!" Sihtric frowned and raised an eyebrow. "You needed a way to test this so you cut yourself." He repeated, deadpanned.

Uhtred nodded again. "I'm fine and I know it works because it hurts."

Sihtric shook his head slowly but a smile spread across his face. "It's supposed to, Lord. It burns out infection." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Get on with it. I'm tired."

Uhtred smiled. "You've only just woken up."

"And you, _Lord_ , are exhausting me." Sihtric stated dryly.

Finan nodded his head as he breathed out. "Me as well." He mumbled, the color finally beginning to leave his skin.

Uhtred was still smiling wide as he picked up the small copper bowl. His smile faltered as he leaned over Sihtric. "How do I do this?"

"Can you get more water?" The boy asked.

Uhtred didn't answer. Instead, he leaned away and poked his head out of the tent. "Osferth! I need more water!" He hollered.

A moment later and the monk appeared with a fresh bowl of water. His eyes widened in surprise and he smiled, seeing Sihtric conscious. "I am glad you are okay."

Sihtric smiled. "I am too."

Uhtred rolled his eyes and picked up the bloodied bowl. He shoved it towards Osferth and then pushed the monk out of the tent. "Yes, yes, yes, we are all elated, now go _away_."

"Uhtred!" Finan said in a chastising tone. "He was just as worried."

"He better not be." Uhtred said possessively as he settled back down beside Sihtric. "He is not allowed to touch you."

Sihtric smiled and tried hard to fight the chuckle in his chest. "Lord, do not make me laugh."

Uhtred did look remorseful for a moment as he pulled the water and poultice closer. "Now we begin?" Sihtric nodded and walked Uhtred through rinsing his fingers and applying a thick layer of the poultice to his wounds. Finan helped hold Sihtric up to give Uhtred access to the one at his back. Sihtric clenched his jaw and thumped his good arm hard against the ground as his Lord prodded his fingers into the deeper wounds. Uhtred tried to stop but Sihtric urged him on. He wasn't entirely sure he could stand doing it a second time if enough of the poultice didn't get in the wounds.

By the time they'd finished, Uhtred had scraped the bowl clean to use it all and Sihtric was a trembling mess. Finan held him tightly, mumbling words in a soft, soothing voice that the boy couldn't quite understand but it helped ease his mind and he finished talking Uhtred through applying a thin layer of honey overtop. Then Uhtred helped Finan to lay Sihtric back down and cover him as best they could while still giving the wounds air to breathe, as Sihtric said was needed. Sihtric struggled to breathe for a few moments once he was settled back down. Uhtred and Finan pressed closer, worried, but the boy raised his good arm. "I… am… alright." He breathed out raggedly.

Uhtred grabbed his hand and pressed his lips to it. Then he reached over and pulled Finan closer until he could rest their foreheads together, cradling Sihtric's hand between them.

"Will you lay with me for a while?" Sihtric asked softly, looking up at them. "Until I sleep?" He added.

Uhtred pulled away from Finan and tilted his head. "I have nowhere else to be."

"I will never leave your side again." Finan uttered softly.

Uhtred raised an eyebrow at the Irishman's serious tone but he would be lying if the exact words were in his mind and heart as well. He leaned over Sihtric again to grab at Finan, unable to stop himself. Finan returned the kiss Uhtred gave him with as much as he was given and he couldn't help the moan the rose from his chest. Beneath them, Sihtric hummed in appreciation and Uhtred laughed as untangled himself from Finan. "When I am sure we can do the same to you without stealing all the air from your chest, we will show you what it feels like."

Sihtric smiled, unable to even care about the flush that spread across his face. "I look forward to it. But sleep, please."

Uhtred nodded his head, agreeing. Then he paused, tilting his head. "Finan, take off your shirt." The request caught the man off guard and he turned to stare at Uhtred, who just smiled. "If the boy and I am to sleep half naked, you should as well."

Sihtric's eyebrows raised and he looked at Finan. "He is right." He said with a straight face. "It is only fair."

Finan looked like he was about to argue but Uhtred didn't give him a chance to. The Lord once again leaned over Sihtric and grabbed at Finan, like it was now a game to him. He grabbed the hem of Finan's shirt and quickly pulled it over his head. Finan didn't really struggle or fight, he just gave in. At that moment, he would give either of these men anything they asked for. "Fine." He said a tad sulkily once he was likewise half naked, as Uhtred had said. "Satisfied?"

Uhtred let his gaze linger over the man's chest shamelessly and he nodded. "For the moment, yes. But I will require greater satisfaction at another time." Finan promptly threw his discarded shirt at Uhtred's face.

" _Lord, pease!"_ There was a distinct whine in Sihtric's voice.

Finan saw the smile on Uhtred's face and he shook his head. "No!" He snapped. "If you say anything about liking to make the boy beg, I will throw you out of this tent right now."

Uhtred let out a laugh and nodded his head. "Alright, alright. I give in." He said, holding up his hands. "But you _have_ said it for me."

Finan rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Just lay down." He practically growled out. Uhtred nodded, not saying anything more, and he laid down beside Sihtric. Finan waited, watching for a moment longer as if not trusting their Lord and he had every reason to not. Then he settled down on the other side of the boy and breathed out. Both turned, laying on their sides and facing their injured counterpart. They pressed against him as much as they dared. The boy was asleep in moments.

Uhtred closed his eyes, listening to the steady rise and fall of the two men as they breathed. The sound seemed to almost echo in their small tent but it was comforting. He was almost lulled to sleep when a thought roused him. He lifted his head and peeked over Sihtric at Finan. Night must have been closer than he realized. He could just barely see. "Finan?"

Finan breathed out, sounding annoyed. He didn't move or lift his head. "What?" He whispered. "I will still throw you out if you wake him."

Uhtred smiled, knowing full well Finan would do just that. And the man would enjoy it. "I wanted you to know… I wanted to kiss you when you asked. I refused, not because I didn't want to, but because I was worried about Sihtric. And you." He added softly. "I feared you asked only in grief. If something had happened…" Uhtred faltered and buried his face against Sihtric's shoulder to hide the tears suddenly in his own eyes.

Finan reached over, across both of them, and his fingers grazed Uhtred's arm. He slid them up, over his shoulder until his hand rested on the back of Uhtred's neck. "Sleep, Lord, and do not have any further fears about me."

Uhtred breathed out and closed his eyes again.

… … …

All three slept heavily until the early hours of the morning. Uhtred was the first to wake when the light filtered in through the open flap in the tent when Osferth poked in. The monk quickly colored and ducked back out but it was too late. Uhtred was already awake. And it was a good thing. His stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten at all yesterday and he really had to piss. And he was sure Sihtric and Finan would be suffering the same fates when they woke. He yawned widely and detached himself from the other two. Finan still had his hand on Uhtred's neck and at some point during the night, Sihtric had tangled his fingers in Uhtred's hair. He almost regretted detaching them to move. But then the need to relieve himself rose again and he sat up. A smile spread across his face as he cast one last look at the two. Then he got up and ducked out of the tent before he ended up dawdling too long.

Osferth was standing just outside, staring intently at the ground. "I'm sorry, Lord." He said softly. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Uhtred smiled and shrugged. "It is fine. We need to be up."

"You needed the sleep." Osferth said softly.

Uhtred nodded and reached out towards Osferth. He gripped the monk's shoulder for a moment and sighed. "We did. Thank you."

Osferth nodded. "Is… is Sihtric alright?"

Uhtred nodded again. "He will be."

The monk smiled. "I am glad to hear it."

Uhtred smiled, remembering the many promises he made the night before and the way the boy's skin reacted to those promises. Yes, he was very glad Sihtric was still with him. "As am I." He answered.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You are helping enough." Uhtred said. "But I would not say no to food and drink."

Osferth nodded. "Yes, Lord, of course!"

Uhtred chuckled, watching the monk rush off. Then he hurried out in the woods to relieve himself. Once he was finished, he hurried back to the camp, intent on returning to his tent. He didn't want to be gone too long from them. A few of his men stopped him, asking after Sihtric and expressing happiness at hearing he was doing well. Uhtred nodded and thanked them for their words and concern and their quick action the day before but then he hurried back to the tent. He breathed out as he slipped back inside. Sihtric was awake and turned to watch his Lord. The boy breathed out and smiled and Uhtred felt his chest ache. He dropped to his knees beside Sihtric and grabbed his hand.

Sihtric blinked up at him, looking a bit startled. "Uhtred…"

"I was so scared." Uhtred said softly, his voice low and wavering. "When I saw you fall… I have never been so scared in my whole life, Sihtric. I thought… I thought you…" He closed his eyes and shook his head, unable to even finish the thought.

"You saved me." Sihtric said softly. "You and Finan, you both saved me. And you have been, for years. Since you spared my life the day we met."

Uhtred smiled and looked away. He shook his head and sighed, remembering. "You were such a scrawny little thing. Still are."

Sihtric balked at that. "I am taller than you!"

Uhtred smiled again as he looked back. "By a little."

"It still counts." Sihtric retorted.

"I am taller than both of you fools." Finan growled out, still tucked against Sihtric's side and still very much trying to sleep. "Why are you awake at this ungodly early hour?"

"It is not that early." Uhtred said tilting his head. "The whole of the camp is awake. And I had to take a piss."

"Fuck." Finan opened his eyes and rolled over onto his back. He glared up at the light filtering in through the tent. "Now I do as well."

"Me too." Sihtric sighed deeply and thumped his head against the ground. "I uh… will require some assistance." He admitted softly, his voice wavering a bit.

Uhtred smiled. "I will gladly give you a hand."

"Uhtred, it is entirely too early to be starting." Finan said as he sat up and reached for his shirt. He pulled it on quickly and turned. "You should go find something to wear."

Uhtred smiled still as he raised his arms over his head. He made a show of stretching, of moving and letting his muscles flex and almost dance under his tight skin. "Are you saying you do not like looking at me?"

Finan clenched his jaw and looked away. "It is indecent to strut around half exposed."

"But do you _like_ it?" Uhtred pressed.

"I like it." Sihtric said evenly as his eyes followed the Lord's every movement. "I like it very much."

"Do not encourage him." Finan moved around to Sihtric's other side, nearly pushing the smirking Lord out of his way. Uhtred laughed as he scrambled out of the way and stepped back. "Here." Finan reached for Sihtric's good arm and placed it around his neck. Then he gently hauled the boy to his feet. He held Sihtric tight against him, being ever mindful of the boy's wounds. "Do you think you can walk?"

Sihtric kept his eyes on the ground, feeling embarrassed that he couldn't stand on his own. He didn't answer, he couldn't find his voice. Finan nodded to himself and adjusted his hold on Sihtric before bending down. He hooked his other arm under the boy's legs and easily hefted him up in his arms. Sihtric let out a surprised squeak and then blushed in further embarrassment at the notion of being carried.

Uhtred raised an eyebrow as he backed slowly towards the opening in the tent. He took his eyes off them long enough to grab his sword. Then he tilted his head and smiled as he stepped out and held the flap open. "Our _big strong man."_ He said with a wide smile.

Finan ducked out of the tent and glared at Uhtred as he walked past. Sihtric clung tightly to Finan's broad shoulders and buried his face against the Irishman's neck. He tried to not feel completely mortified at being carried around like some damsel in distress but he couldn't deny that he needed help. Uhtred quickly moved in front of them, as if leading their little excursion. He tried his best to keep Sihtric shielded from the prying eyes around and he glared at any whose stare lingered.

They didn't slow until they were far enough from the camp to not be seen or heard. "Sihtric…" Finan spoke his name softly, his voice barely a whisper. "I'm sorry. I should have asked. I didn't mean to offend you. Upsetting you is the last thing I wanted to do."

Sihtric breathed out against Finan's neck. "You didn't. I just…" He trailed off and sighed again. He was still very much hiding against the Irishman's neck.

Uhtred shook his head. "Sihtric, there is nothing wrong with accepting help when you need it. It doesn't make you less of a man."

"I do not like having to rely on others…" He said softly, his voice still muffled against the Irishman. "But you are not just anyone. It is alright."

Uhtred stepped closer and held out his hands. He hooked his arms under Sihtric and helped maneuver him to the ground. Then Uhtred took the boy's weight from Finan completely and held him close. Finan nodded and stepped away. Uhtred waited a moment, giving Sihtric time to attempt to steady himself. But the moment Uhtred tried to step away, Sihtric's legs quivered and Uhtred stopped. In the end, he moved around to the Sihtric's back and held the boy tightly against his chest. He tucked his chin against the boy's shoulder and closed his eyes. "I promise I won't look."

Sihtric let out a weak, breathless laugh as he leaned back against the Lord. "Now you offer modesty." It took an embarrassing long time for the boy but he was eventually able to both relieve himself and then tuck himself back into his trousers without the aid of his undoubtedly willing Lord. "Thank you." He said softly. Uhtred nodded as he pulled away enough to shift back to the boy's side.

Finan had returned but had kept a respectful distance, his back turned to them. He moved to join them and bent as if to resume carrying Sihtric. The boy quickly shook his head and Finan stopped.

"I would like to walk back." He said softly and reached up with his other arm to hook it around Finan's shoulders. He grimaced as he pulled on the torn muscles in his shoulder but he knew he'd need their help on both sides if he was to stay upright. "I don't want the men to talk."

Uhtred's eyes narrowed into a glare and he shook his head. "I will cut the throat of any who would!" He announced loudly and pulled out his sword to emphasize the promise.

Sihtric rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Lord, they are your men."

"They are _not_ my men if their tongues loosen so." Uhtred spat out. "I will not hesitate to take Serpent-Breath to any who dare come after you."

Finan titled his head and nodded as he moved closer to Sihtric. He threaded his arm around the boy's waist, just above where Uhtred was likewise holding onto him. "For once, I do agree with our brash Lord."

Uhtred smiled and nodded. " _You_ are my men." He said, sheathing his sword again.

"We are." Finan said, nodding his head.

Sihtric breathed out, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He glanced between them both and despite the pain still afflicting him with every breath and movement, he'd never felt more happiness than he did at that very moment, in his whole life. He felt as if his heart may burst from his chest at any moment. "Finan, if I asked for you to kiss me again, would you?"

Finan's eyes widened a bit and he glanced around, as if expecting they had an audience. They were alone in the woods but still, he had a lingering fear. "Out here… in the open?"

Sihtric shook his head and turned away, trying to hide his disappointment. "You don't have to." He said softly.

"He already did." Uhtred said. "When you were passed out."

Sihtric turned towards Uhtred. "He did?"

"He did." Uhtred nodded. "Sometimes he can be as sweet as you." Sihtric smiled and looked away. His nose wrinkled and he let out an airy giggle. Uhtred tilted his head, watching him and his heart swelled. "So… I believe he has two to my one. I am owed."

Finan frowned. "It is not a game."

Sihtric leaned forward eagerly, not needing any more of an invitation. He pressed his lips against his Lord's and Uhtred smiled against him. Uhtred licked at the boy's bottom lip before nibbling at it. Sihtric practically melted against him, feeling boneless, and he would have fallen if both men hadn't been holding onto him. He moaned as Uhtred's tongue slipped into his mouth and the Lord happily swallowed the sound. Uhtred pressed harder, licking deeper into Sihtric's mouth, forgetting everything else for the moment.

Finan had glanced around the moment Sihtric pulled away from him and closer to Uhtred. He couldn't help fear in the pit of his stomach that pulled on his soul like a rock, crushing all his hope for the last several years. It was just the way things were. He wasn't allowed to love these two men freely. It wasn't the way things were done. But then he felt Sihtric shift again, moving farther away, and Finan turned and the feeling in his stomach changed.

Uhtred wrapped his other arm around Sihtric, pulling the boy flush against him. And for just that moment, he completely forgot. He gripped too hard and his hands touched the bandaged wounds. Sihtric choked out a pained gasp and pulled away from Uhtred. The breath was driven from his chest and he slumped forward a bit, his head against Uhtred's chest. Uhtred quickly pulled his hands away, his eyes wide. He couldn't move away, the boy still had his arm around the Lord's neck. "Shit, Sihtric!" Uhtred breathed out, his eyes wide. "I didn't… I… I'm so sorry!" His eyes flitted up to meet Finan's.

Finan likewise stopped breathing for a moment, panic flashing across his face. He kept his hold on Sihtric, trying his best to keep the boy from falling while also trying not to touch his injured side.

"Sihtric… I got carried away…" Uhtred said lamely.

Sihtric breathed out heavily, his breath ghosting against the Lord's chest. If he had the sense to, he would be embarrassed against the indecency of breathing so hard against the man but he felt as if he didn't have enough blood to color his skin the way his Lord enjoyed so much. He pressed his forehead harder against Uhtred, his eyes shut tightly, as he continued to breathe for a few moments more. "I… asked…" He tried and stopped, the words too much.

Uhtred sighed and shook his head slowly. "You may have asked, but I didn't have to give in."

Finan cocked an eyebrow and his lips curled into the tiniest of smiles despite the situation. "Lord, there is absolutely no way you could have said no."

Uhtred's eyes moved to Finan's and he frowned, his eyes narrowing. "I have self control!"

Sihtric choked out a shaky laugh and let out a groan.

"Don't make him laugh." Finan said, relaying the very words Sihtric had said a handful of times the night before.

Sihtric nodded his head, his curls matting up against Uhtred's chest as he moved.

Uhtred dropped his gaze to the top of Sihtric's head. He lifted his hand and attempted to straighten the curls he could, gently scraping his fingers against Sihtric's scalp. "I could try much harder." He said softly and craned his neck to place a soft kiss on the top of the boy's head.

"Lord…" There was a warning tone in Finan's voice.

Uhtred balked for a moment and opened his mouth. "I didn't mean anything by that, _I swear!"_

Finan smiled and tilted his head, not looking convinced.

Uhtred sighed and rolled his eyes. "I will try. Just… try." He said steadily. "I promise."

Sihtric finally straightened up, pulling himself away from Uhtred. He breathed in deeply and the pain did shift his features for a moment but it was brief. He threw back his head and leaned against Finan for a moment as he continued to breathe. He was still very much intertwined around and between both men and he once again felt elation. "I am not entirely sure I _want_ you to stop, Lord. But I cannot deny I need much more time to recover."

Finan dipped his head forward, moving without thought. He kissed the back of Sihtric's neck and tucked against him. "I have waited for years." He said softly against him. "I _can_ wait for as long as you need."

Sihtric leaned harder against him, relishing a bit too much in the way Finan's beard scratched against him as he spoke. He also didn't miss the way the older man's breath caressed his skin and he couldn't bite back the moan that escaped his lips.

"Hey!" Uhtred snapped indignantly.

Finan smiled. "You cannot have the _good boy_ all to yourself." He said, moving his mouth against Sihtric's neck again and eliciting another low moan from the boy's throat that Finan swore he could feel.

Uhtred glared at him. "You are affecting him after chastising me for doing the same!"

Finan smirked and raised his eyebrows as he looked at Uhtred. "But I am not harming him. He can still breathe."

Uhtred's eyes widened but he kept his mouth shut, biting back the retort that was on his tongue. He inhaled deeply and breathed out a haggard breath. He prayed to all the Gods that Sihtric's recovery was swift. "If I have to control myself, so do you. _Both_ of you." He added, glaring just as much at the boy as he was at the still smirking Irishman.

Sihtric nodded as he pulled away from Finan's heat. He wasn't entirely pleased with the loss of that scratch at his neck but he also knew Uhtred was correct. "I'm sorry, Lord." He said, his voice shaking a bit. In fact, he felt like his whole body was shaking. He was entirely certain that his legs would collapse under him if he was holding any of his weight himself. "I feel as if my whole life has led up to this moment and denying myself is just as… hard… as denying you." He said softly, pointedly looking away.

"And now, we are going back to the camp." Finan said loudly, straightening up and adjusting his hold on Sihtric. "Right now. Back to the camp. Where there are men. Surely waiting for us."

Sihtric smiled, tight-lipped and nodded his head. "Yes."

Uhtred bit back a sharp retort. He wanted to snap that the only men he cared about were standing, intertwined with him right then. But he didn't. He'd already been accused of enough over the last day and he was tiring of arguing. And he required food and drink and knew the others did as well. "Fine." He relented, moving in closer to Sihtric again. "You still want to walk back?"

Sihtric smiled and raised an eyebrow. "You both know I am not walking. But yes, if you do not mind it, lend me your strength so I can appear to have some semblance of dignity."

"We do not mind." Finan answered.

"And I have my sword if she is needed." Uhtred was quick to add.

Sihtric smiled and shook his head. "Keep Serpent-Breath in her scabbard, Lord." Uhtred laughed and Finan smiled as well as the three finally started back towards the camp. They had no clue of the passing time as they moved through the woods with slow and easy steps.

"Lord!" Osferth was the first to notice their return. The monk jumped up from his spot around the fire and waved his arm, as if the trio hadn't seen him. A few of the others watched him, tilting and shaking their heads at the young man's clear excitement and relief. "We were worried."

" _We?"_ One of the other men repeated and shook his head. Osferth continued to smile, his spirit not dampened in the least bit.

Uhtred smiled and nodded his head. Finan cleared his throat and avoided the men's eyes. Between them, Sihtric flushed. "We were delayed." Uhtred said loudly, not missing a beat and trying to keep the attention on himself. "Sihtric needed a bit of a break. His energy wanes."

Osferth nodded. "Of course, Lord. Understandably. We have food and drink for you."

"Excellent, Osferth." Uhtred said with a smile. "Thank you."

The monk practically beamed and bowed. "I can ready it here or bring it to your tent, if you desire."

Uhtred did desire the tent, for more reasons than he could count. But the tent would be a bad idea, he was certain. Still, he tilted his head, as if considering. Then he shook it. "No need, we shall dine with you. As long as Sihtric thinks he has the energy to sit by the fire."

Sihtric nodded his head. "I do, Lord. For a bit." Uhtred and Finan both nodded and moved towards the fire. Finan detached himself first and sat. Then he turned and helped Uhtred lower Sihtric to sit beside him. Sihtric wavered a bit, but leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "The fire feels good." He admitted.

Uhtred watched them for a moment longer, his heart warmed at the sight, before he excused himself, promising to be right back. He weaved through the camp and found that all their horses and gear had been unpacked. He hadn't even considered the horses last night. But they all looked well fed and cared for. He would have to thank his men and stop threatening to kill them behind their backs. As long as they kept certain words to themselves. He quickly found a decent enough shirt and slipped it on.

Then he returned to the fire and sunk down beside Sihtric, close enough to bump his leg into his gently and brush against his shoulder. Sihtric glanced at him sideways and couldn't stop the flash of disappointment that flashed across his face. Uhtred caught the look and smiled before joining in on the conversation. Finan also glanced his way out of the corner of his eyes and Uhtred swore he saw the Irishman smile. Osferth served them and they all happily ate and drank and felt more relaxed around the fire. Osferth finally explained what they had found yesterday, how they had tracked the small band of Dane's back to their own camp and dispatched of them all with barely a drop of their own blood.

"You think an assasination attempt, Lord?" Finan asked, turning to look at him as he brought his cup to his lips. "You could have been their target. Sihtric was only a few feet from you."

Uhtred felt a pang in his chest if that were true. If he were the intended target, he should have been the one injured, not their boy. Sihtric didn't deserve to take the arrows for him. Uhtred would die to protect him, to protect either of them. And he would do it gladly. Well, maybe not gladly. He would much rather live. He had made several promises he needed to keep. And he needed to be very much alive to keep them. _As did the boy._ He glanced sideways at Sihtric. The boy just smiled. He tilted his head the slightest and dipped his shoulders and Uhtred could imagine he was saying he hadn't minded taking the arrows for Uhtred, if that had been the intent. Uhtred felt his heart swell at just the boy's look alone. He looked away and cleared his throat, nodding his head. "That may have been the plan. It surely isn't the first time they've tried to kill me. And it won't be the last. But it will be the last time I am ever surprised again. I can promise you all that."

Finan nodded in agreement, as did all the men gathered around the fire.

The day was still young when they finished. Finan offered to take up the watch and excused himself. Sihtric had tired and Uhtred helped him back to the tent to rest. Uhtred left him, as much as he didn't want to, and went to join a few of the men on a hunt. The endeavor turned fruitful and they set about preparing a rabbit stew for supper upon their return.

Sihtric woke to the smell and ended up ambling out of the tent on his own. He was shaking horribly and his breath was haggard, but he gripped the edge of the tent as he remained on his own legs. He wasn't entirely sure he wouldn't bring the whole thing down with him.

"Sihtric!" Finan called as he raced across the camp towards him. He didn't slow or stop until he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and pulled the weight against his frame. "What are you doing up by yourself?"

Sihtric sighed, half in relief at being saved and half in annoyance at having to be. "I was just getting out of the tent." He mumbled.

Finan gasped at that. "Sihtric, it's been less than a day."

Uhtred was suddenly walking across the camp. His eyes flitted around and he caught the pair at the tent. He changed his direction and cut across the camp towards them. "Sihtric, what are you doing up?"

Finan shook his head disapprovingly. "I was coming back to check on the camp and saw him attempting to stand on his own."

Uhtred's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, no no no." He lifted his arms and shook them, punctuating his words. "NO!" He wagged an angry finger in Sihtric's face. "You will not recover if you do not rest."

"Lord…"

"No." Uhtred interrupted, not even giving the boy a chance to argue.

"Lord." Finan turned to look at him. "I think we may have to keep an eye on him ourselves."

Uhtred nodded as he glanced at Finan. "I fear you are right. From now on, we will not be letting you leave our sights. One of us will remain with you at all times."

Sihtric's mouth dropped open and he shook his head. "Lord, that isn't needed."

Uhtred raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. "Are you denying my command?"

Sihtric's eyes widened and he looked conflicted. "No, Lord… but…"

Uhtred tilted his head. "Then you will be a good boy and you will listen."

Sihtric felt his throat dry and he dropped his gaze. "Yes, Lord." He said softly.

Finan leaned closer. " _Good boy."_ He whispered, moving his lips against Sihtric's ear under the guise of adjusting the boy's weight against him. Sihtric visibly shivered and Finan smiled as he pulled away.

Uhtred crossed his arms and glared at the Irishman.

Finan cleared his throat and tilted his head. "This may be harder… more difficult for me than I had imagined."

Uhtred smiled and shook his head, dropping his arms. "Back in the tent." He said loudly. "We need to check your wounds. See if they need to be cleaned again and redressed." Finan nodded and ducked back into the tent, pulling Sihtric with him. Once they were inside, Finan helped Sihtric to the floor and the boy pouted and sulked a bit.

… … …

The next few days remained uneventful in the camp. The men were starting to get a little restless, wanting to move on home to Coccham. Finan tried to keep the peace, tried to keep them distracted with errands. Twice he had them fetch herbs, telling them they needed more for Sihtric. They didn't but Sihtric wrapped them carefully and tucked them in his pack for drying and keeping later. Finan also arranged many hunting parties and a few rounds of practice fighting between them. The last their Lord was enjoying the most. He had no interest in gathering or hunting. But he had kept his word and had reigned himself in. And it resulted in an excess of energy.

"I never realized how much energy I expended on chasing after you two for so many years." Uhtred murmured as he collapsed onto the pile of furs, pushing himself between Sihtric and Finan. "I bested every man here today." He breathed out. "And I still feel I can go another round! Not flirting with either of you is driving me _insane!"_

Sihtric smiled and turned towards him. He latched onto the Lord's arm and rubbed his cheek against his shoulder. "It is affecting me the same. I feel like my own restlessness isn't just due to being impaled."

"Do not use such words." Finan growled out beside them.

Sihtric let out a coy giggle and wrinkled his nose. He buried his head harder against Uhtred's side and breathed out, his face flushing. "I did not break the rules!" He said. "Do not say I am a bad boy." There was a playful whine to his voice.

Finan let out a frustrated groan and thumped his head against the ground.

Uhtred smiled as he watched Finan out of the corner of his eyes. Of the three of them, Finan was always the one that seemed affected by the others the least. He always seemed the most in control of himself, the most level headed and fearful of others finding out. Uhtred was quite enjoying himself, watching Finan slowly break. "Finan, if you care to spar with me, there is light enough still."

Finan let out sharp low noise that sounded a mix of a grunt and a growl and it made Uhtred smile wide. "No." He answered flatly.

Uhtred continued to smirk at him. "We can spar until we are both sweaty and then we can take off our shirts…"

"NO!" Finan said louder. Uhtred let out a laugh and Finan opened his mouth before the man could say anything more. "The restlessness is spreading between all the men, Uhtred. I do not know how much longer I can keep the peace among them."

Uhtred leaned his head back against the furs and breathed out. "I know." He said softly, his demeanor changing at once. "We were to be home days ago. I have heard the unhappy murmurs."

"None of them will openly defy you." Finan said. "But you are trying their patience."

Uhtred sighed deeper and turned, craning his neck to look at the still hiding boy beside him. "Sihtric…"

The boy sighed against Uhtred and pulled away. He rolled over on his back, grimacing a bit, and looked up at the tent. "I told you we could leave at any time, Lord." He breathed out.

Uhtred shook his head. "Sihtric, you cannot sit on your horse."

"I know!" He snapped and sat up stiffly. "I agreed to ride with either one of you."

"Staying on the horse is not the only problem." Uhtred pointed out. "I do not wish to cause you any more pain."

Sihtric rolled his eyes and shook his head. He slouched forward slightly and completely ignored the pain that shot through him. "I can handle it."

"Sihtric…"

"Lord, no." He said, raising his voice a bit. "You are treating me like a baby. I am not some little _boy_ to coddle. I am a grown man and if it had been you hit, you would have demanded we leave that very next day."

Finan smiled as craned his neck to better see them both. "I'm betting the same day."

Sihtric paused and tilted his head. "He would have milked it a little, to see what he could get away with from us."

Finan nodded as he sat up. "That does sound like him."

Uhtred rolled his eyes and sat up as well. "Fine! But it wasn't me who was injured! It was _you!"_ He said, looking at Sihtric. He lifted his arm, as if to touch him. He had to force himself to stop. He pulled his hand back, bit his lip, and looked away. He breathed out and cursed their stupid rules.

"I am _fine!"_ Sihtric insisted loudly. He pulled off his shirt and before either man could stop him, he started pulling off the bandages. "Check them. I. Am. _Fine!"_

Uhtred grimaced and shook his head. "Sihtric, that certainly doesn't look fine."

Sihtric rolled his eyes. "It looks like it's supposed to. You've never had wounds as such or healed them. I have." Uhtred's eyes were still on the angry looking skin, not looking convinced. Sihtric sighed and reached out. He grabbed Uhtred's neck and pulled him down closer. "Smell it."

Uhtred frowned and pulled away to look up at him. "What?"

"Does it smell like anything?" The boy asked.

Uhtred moved closer to the boy's skin and inhaled deeply. He couldn't find anything besides Sihtric, just grass and earth and salt that reminded him of the ocean. "Just you." He said, glancing up again.

Sihtric smiled and shook his head. "Sweet. Does it smell sweet?"

Uhtred smiled as he straightened up. "Nothing is as sweet as you."

"Lord…" He tried to sound annoyed but Sihtric couldn't hide the smile lacing his lips. "Infection smells sweet, like sugar."

"Oh." Uhtred shook his head. "Then no."

"See? I am fine!" Sihtric insisted.

Uhtred shook his head. "You are not fine but…" He trailed off for a moment and shook his head. "You are right. You know what you are talking about. If you say you are healing, I trust you." He turned and looked at the boy, meeting his gaze and he felt his breath stick in his throat. The boy's eyes always did that to him. Sihtric smiled and another thought was suddenly in Uhtred's mind. He frowned for a moment and dropped his voice. "Do you not like when we call you boy?"

Sihtric's eyes widened a bit and his face reddened. "I…" He smiled and couldn't help the giggle that escaped him. "I like it." He said softly. "I like being your good boy." His nose wrinkled and he shook his head at the confession. But then he straightened up and grew serious. He narrowed his eyes and his whole demeanor changed. His lips curled into a snarl and he looked very much like the vicious soldier the other men had seen on the battlefield, seax in hand and splashed with blood. "But only in the privacy of you two. I am not _ergi_ to be made a joke."

Uhtred's and Finan's eyes both widened and the Lord's mouth dropped open in a gasp. "Sihtric… never." Uhtred found his voice first. "I would cut anyone who said the word near you." Finan nodded his head as he sat up, too stunned to find his voice for the moment.

Sihtric nodded stiffly. Then he sighed deeply, his whole frame shifting and relaxing with the motion. "Then I will happily be your good boy." He said softly.

" _Very_ good boy." Uhtred said.

Sihtric tried to keep a straight face but he failed miserably. He couldn't explain it, not to himself or to them. The words just _did_ something to him. They always had, since the first time Uhtred had called him a good boy when he'd kissed the Lord's sword and sworn his oath. But he needed them to stop before the words did something _else_ to him and he would be accused of breaking the rules. He cleared his throat. "Now I need you to do something else."

Uhtred nodded his head. "Always."

Sihtric continued to remove the bandages completely and dropped them on the floor. "I need you to burn them."

Uhtred's eyes widened. "What?"

Sihtric continued. "They are too large and deep to heal properly on their own. Now that they are properly cleaned and there is no sign of infection, I need you to burn them, to seal the wounds. Then they will heal completely."

Uhtred grimaced and looked away. "Burn them." He repeated. "You want me to burn you?" Just the very idea turned his stomach. It had been hard enough to apply the stinging poultice to the boy's wounds and watching the pain in his eyes.

Sihtric nodded his head. "You remember when I had to do it to your shoulder a few years back."

Uhtred tilted his head and shrugged. "I remember being very drunk."

Sihtric smiled and nodded. "It helps with the pain."

"We don't have any ale." Finan pointed out, leaning closer to them.

Sihtric shrugged and sighed. "I can handle it." At least, he hoped he could. He wasn't entirely sure if he could but he knew it needed to be done.

Uhtred swallowed and shook his head. "Sihtric… I don't think I can do it."

"I'll do it." Finan offered softly.

Uhtred glanced over his shoulder at the mostly silent Irishman. "You will?"

Finan nodded stiffly. "If the boy says it needs to be done… I will do what he asks. I will do anything for him."

Uhtred frowned and turned back. "I would, too!" He said, not wanting to be outdone. "But… since Finan already offered…"

Finan shook his head and thumped Uhtred on the shoulder. "Stop your rambling, Lord. I said I would do it. You did the rest." Then he looked at Sihtric. "How is it done?"

Sihtric turned and grabbed his pack. He pulled it open and rifled through it for a moment before pulling out a long, thin piece of black iron, maybe a foot long. The tip was blunt and rounded. He held it out towards Finan. The Irishman took it, holding the weight in his hands. "You hold just the tip in the fire long enough for the iron to turn red hot. Then…" Sihtric sucked in a breath. He turned to the side and lifted his arm. He took the iron back and held the tip against his skin, demonstrating. "Firmly against the skin, but gently. Too hard and it burns through the skin. Just enough to melt the top layer of flesh and knit them together."

Uhtred swallowed and shook his head, feeling sick to his stomach at the thought of doing such to their boy. "Yeah, that's all you, Fin." He said softly.

Sihtric's lips curled just a bit and he shook his head. "Then a thin layer of honey will help keep it clean." He said and held the iron back out to Finan.

"But the pain, Sihtric!" Uhtred blurted.

"Lord…" Sihtric leaned forward and grabbed the back of Uhtred's neck. He pulled the older man towards him and touched their foreheads together. "With you by my side, I don't fear anything." He said softly. As he pulled away, he stretched up and placed a gentle, chaste kiss on the Lord's forehead. "That is also not breaking the rules." He said, lifting a finger. "That was comforting."

Finan titled his head and felt like arguing the point that it wasn't. But then again, he held the heavy iron in his hand that he was going to burn one of his loves with. Three times. If the boy wanted to comfort their worried Lord with a sweet kiss, who was he to stop him? He nodded his head and stood up. "I will go get it ready."

Uhtred's eyes widened as he watched Finan slip from the tent. "Now?"

Sihtric nodded. "Before we lose the light. Then we can leave in the morning."

Uhtred sighed and shook his head. He liked hearing that just as much as he liked hearing Sihtric talk about burning his skin. He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed out again.

Sihtric frowned and reached out to touch his knee gently. "Lord?"

"I know we have to go back." Uhtred started softly, opening his eyes again. "But I have enjoyed these last few days. Being with you…" His eyes rested on where Sihtric touched him. Then he lifted his gaze until he met the boy's eyes. "I know I'm not free to act exactly how I wish. But it is the closest I've allowed myself in years."

Sihtric nodded his head, understanding.

"I do not wish to return!" Uhtred continued, his voice rising a little with a whine. "I wish not to be tethered to my responsibilities! I wish to be tethered to the two of you!" He paused and tilted his head, a smirk stretching across his face. "Or I wish to tether the two of you together…" His eyes widened as he realized he spoke the very image that flashed in his head aloud. "I did not break the rules!"

Sihtric let out a laugh and nodded as he pulled away. "You may have whatever you want, _Lord."_ He said with a coy little smirk and leaned back a little. "I will willingly give my whole self over to you, _Lord._ You _and_ Finan." He added.

Uhtred swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. "That…" He started, his voice thick. "Is breaking the rules."

Sihtric just continued to smile sinfully. "I will enjoy being your _bad_ little boy, too."

Uhtred let out a groan and threw himself backwards, down onto the furs. "You are _killing_ me!"

The tent flap opened and Finan stood, framing the opening and glaring down at tem. "You are both breaking the rules." He hissed lowly.

Sihtric leaned back and looked straight up at him. "What are you going to do?"

"Punish _both_ of you." Finan said, his jaw clenched and his voice low and hoarse. "Get out of there. _Now!"_

Sihtric nodded and held his hands up in the air towards Finan. "Yes, sir! Help your poor hurt _bad_ boy." Finan let out a growl as he bent down and let Sihtric hook his arms around his neck. Then the Irishman helped him to his feet. Uhtred grabbed the honey as he hurried to keep up and follow them out.

Only Osferth was still by the fire, holding the iron still in the flames. He looked up at the trio closed in. He swallowed nervously. "I… believe I will leave you for the night. Finan said we are to leave early tomorrow. I've sent all the men to sleep or keep guard. I… hope it's not… too painful." He said, averting his eyes and suppressing a shiver at the thought.

Finan detached himself from the boy and gave him over to Uhtred. Then he bent down and took the iron from the monk. "Thank you, you may go." The monk scrambled up, nodding. Sihtric reached out and touched his shoulder as the monk walked by. Osferth smiled at him weakly and hurried along. "Okay." Finan said, looking down at the iron. "It's red."

Sihtric leaned over, looking, and nodding his head. "It is. Start with the front first. The shoulder, just a bare touch. Then firm on the one here." Sihtric said, touching the wound on his side. "The one on my back will take the longest but still… only a moment more." He swallowed and turned towards Uhtred. "Lord, you're going to have to hold me still." He said, his voice wavering for the first time as he looked up at Uhtred, his eyes wide and full of fear.

Uhtred swallowed and nodded his head. He turned Sihtric around and wrapped his arms about the boy's chest. Uhtred pulled him tightly against him and held him. Sihtric took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and leaned his head back. Uhtred looked over Sihtric's shoulder and looked at Finan.

The Irishman breathed out and turned for the fire. He bent down quickly, grabbed the iron, and stepped closer to his Lord and his boy. He couldn't dawdle. He couldn't hesitate or let himself be affected by the boy's reaction. Finan took a deep breath, steeled himself, and glanced at Uhtred. The Lord gave him a nod and Finan touched the red hot tip of the iron to the mark on Sihtric's shoulder. It was barely a breath and he pulled it back. He watched as Sihtric barely moved, barely made a sound. "That was the easy one."

Sihtric breathed out a shaky laugh as he reached out towards the Irishman. He grabbed at the man's broad shoulder. "Uhtred said the same thing when he ripped it from me."

Uhtred smiled "I am surprised you remembered that."

Finan moved the iron down to the wound in Sihtric's side and pressed it. Sihtric had a more visible reaction to that one and Uhtred held him fast. The boy strained against the Lord's hold as he bent forward first and then threw himself back. His nails dug into the soft flesh of Finan's shoulder. A groan of pain escaped his lips and when Finan pulled the iron away, he was a trembling mess.

"I can't…" The boy's voice broke and wavered.

Uhtred could feel Sihtric trembling against him. He glanced at Finan and then the fire. Finan nodded and stepped back. He returned the iron to the fire, to keep it ready. Uhtred eased up his hold on Sihtric and slowly turned him. Then he knelt down and pulled the boy with him. Sihtric sunk to the ground, still a trembling mess, practically collapsing against him. Uhtred wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him into a hug, holding him as tightly as he could. He felt the boy melt against him and his heart ached. "Finan…"

"No!" Sihtric let out a whine. "Wait… I can't…"

Uhtred kept his eyes on Finan as he locked his arms around the boy and held him in his crushing embrace. Finan picked up the iron and knelt down. "Do it, Finan." Uhtred said as he did his best to hold the squirming boy. It broke both of their hearts but they knew it must be done. Sihtric had said so when he was coherent. They had to steel themselves and ignore how the pain and fear were affecting their strong boy.

"No! Please…" Sihtric wailed, unable to control himself.

Finan pressed the iron to Sihtric's skin and the scream that was ripped from the boy's throat could wake all of Wessex. Finan pulled the iron away and threw it. Then he sunk down and pressed himself to Sihtric's back, mindful of the burn. He tucked his chin against the other side of the boy's neck, opposite of Uhtred, and whispered into his ear. " _A stór_ , I'm so sorry." Sihtric couldn't answer but he nodded, the movement slight, but Finan felt him.

Uhtred eased up and pulled away. He held Sihtric up as he looked around the boy at Finan. "You got him for a moment? I'm going to get the honey." Finan nodded and Uhtred fully detached himself from the boy and stood. His own legs shook for a moment and he almost stumbled. But he recovered quickly and grabbed the honey.

He returned and knelt down in front of Finan, who had gathered the still trembling boy into his arms. Uhtred bit back the smile in his heart at seeing Finan so blatantly cradling Sihtric out in the open, where any of their men could see. He committed the image to memory and later he would tease Finan about it. Sihtric had both his arms around Finan's neck and his head tucked against the man's chest. He looked completely exhausted and it broke both of the men's hearts. Uhtred breathed out as he reached up and detached one of Sihtric's arms. " _Ástin mínn_." He crooned softly. "Just a few more minutes and we'll be done with you."

Sihtric nodded weakly. "Never… be done… with me…"

Uhtred smiled as he unwrapped the honeycomb. He dipped his finger into it and pulled out a dollop of the sticky substance. Then he quickly smeared it on the tender angry burn marks on Sihtric's shoulder and side. Finan stood, lifting the boy and turning him slightly so Uhtred could get at the last wound. Then they returned to the tent where they wrapped him gently and set him down on the furs. Sihtric breathed out, long and low, and closed his eyes. Uhtred sat on his right side and reached towards him. He ran his fingers through the boy's dark curls. Sihtric smiled and leaned into his touch.

Finan dropped down on the boy's other side and grabbed Sihtric's hand. He threaded their fingers together and breathed out. "I'm sorry, _a stór_." He said softly.

Sihtric opened his eyes. He didn't move from Uhtred's touch but he shifted his gaze to Finan and his smile stretched. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry I put you through that. I let the pain cloud my mind for a moment and I wasn't myself." Finan lifted the boy's fingers to his mouth and kissed the tip of each digit gently. Sihtric sucked in a breath and his face reddened.

" _A stór_." Uhtred attempted to repeat it, butchering the words. He turned to look at Finan. "You said it to him earlier… but I think I've heard you use it before as well… to me..."

"I have." Finan said softly, lowering Sihtric's hand but still holding it. "Softly when I thought no one else would hear and when I counldn't help myself."

"What does it mean?" Uhtred asked softly.

"Darling." Finan said timidly, like he was confessing a sin.

Uhtred swallowed and he couldn't take it anymore. He leaned over and grabbed Finan. He pulled the Irishman man closer and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. Then he pulled back enough to press his forehead against Finan's and he sighed. "I'm sorry." His other hand was still in Sihtric's hair and he tangled his fingers tighter in the curls, wanting to make sure the boy knew Uhtred didn't forget he was there.

Finan hummed and smiled. "It is only a little break of the rules, Lord."

"I just…" Uhtred started and faltered. "I feel as if I'm drowning. I have been in love before… a few times."

Sihtric raised an eyebrow. "Just a few, Lord?" He teased and Finan laughed.

Uhtred breathed out sharply. "I don't know if it's because this has been years coming or if it's because it's _you."_ He pulled away from Finan but kept his hand on the Irishman's neck. "Because both of you have meant so much to me… but this feels different. I feel like I'm drowning." He repeated with a sigh.

"We… we can… stop." Finan had to force the words to leave his throat. His mouth was fighting with his heart and he felt his chest hollow at the very notion.

Uhtred looked into Finan's eyes and tilted his head. "Can you?"

Finan looked away and didn't answer.

Sihtric looked between both of them and shook his head. "No." He tightened his fingers around Finan's hand and he reached for Uhtred with his other, tightening his fingers in the hem of his Lord's shirt. "No, no, no!" He couldn't help the whine and desperation in his voice. "I started this and I will not let you end it! Not when it hasn't even _begun_. You cannot give me the glimpse of something I have always longed for and then snatch it away from me! You may as well rip out my heart and eyes because I won't be able to feel anything ever again and the world will look like shit."

Finan was completely stunned into silence. His eyes were wide and he openly gawked at the boy in surprise.

Uhtred did as well but he recovered quicker and he shook his head. "Shhh, Sitty. Calm down." He said softly, running his fingers again through his hair. "I didn't mean that at all. I was just asking Fin, I promise those thoughts never crossed my mind. I will gladly drown in you because I know you will save me."

There were tears in Sihtric's eyes as he gazed up at his Lord. He sucked in a sharp breath and tried to blink the tears free. He refused to release his hold on either man to wipe at them. "You swear?"

Uhtred nodded. "I will swear on Serpent-Breath and kiss her blade as you once did. But I will have to move to retrieve her."

"No!" Sihtric tightened his grip and shook his head. "Don't move. Say the words."

Uhtred smiled and leaned closer. He looked into Sihtric's mismatched eyes and felt such elation in that moment, he thought he would burst. "I will be your man, Sihtric. And I will serve you till death and beyond."

Sihtric swallowed and looked away as more tears flooded his eyes. His holds on the men intensified again, his fingers and knuckles turning white.

Uhtred turned to look at Finan. "Fin, I am yours as well. I will swear it in whatever way you need to hear it to trust my words."

Finan shook his head quickly. "I always trust your words and I have been yours since the _Trader_."

"Fin." Sihtric turned towards him.

"I am yours as well." Finan said, turning his gaze on the boy. "Do not doubt my heart. I misspoke. I thought the Lord was whining."

Sihtric smiled, his face looking more relaxed. "When is he not?"

Uhtred glared at them and held on tighter in slight retaliation, digging his nails into Finan's neck and pulling on Sihtric's hair.

Finan smiled and breathed out. "Uhtred… I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried about complicating your life…"

Uhtred frowned and interrupted. "What's complicated about this? We already do _everything_ together. You follow me wherever I go. You sleep in my house more than yours when we are at home. I already flirt with you shamelessly, as you keep pointing out. Honestly, I am surprised others haven't picked up on it."

Finan smiled. "They respect you too much to care about your Heathen ways."

Uhtred smiled and pulled Finan closer again. He pressed his lips to the side of his cheek. "You love our Heathen ways." Finan turned his head, dragging his beard across Uhtred's face, until his lips caught the Lord's. Uhtred sighed against him and pulled away after a moment. Then he turned and looked down at Sihtric. He titled his head and waited.

"What?" Sihtric frowned. Uhtred glanced at Finan and back down at Sihtric in answer.

Sihtric stared a moment longer before the confusion turned to realization and then to panic. His eyes widened and he turned to Finan. "Fin, of course I am yours! I have felt as sworn to you as to Uhtred, for years. I am yours, both of yours." He added, glancing at Uhtred. "Forever and beyond."

Uhtred smiled. "So we are settled? We have passed the point of no return. We are bound as one."

Finan breathed out, a chuckle in his throat, and shook his head. "You make it sound as if we are married."

 _"Mine."_ Uhtred said possessively as he held onto both of them. "And I will gladly marry both of you if that is what you are proposing, Finan."

Finan's eyes widened and he looked away from both of them. "I am not proposing anything, Lord." He said evenly. " _Yet."_ He added softly.

Sihtric glanced between them. "Are we finished talking?"

Uhtred and Finan both nodded. "We are." The Lord said, nodded. "We need to be to sleep if we are to leave early."

"Wait!" Sihtric said suddenly, startling them both. He pulled against them feebly. "Me! My turn!"

Uhtred tilted his head. "For what?"

"Kisses!" Sihtric said, sticking his bottom lip out to pout. "It's not fair if you get to break the rules!"

Finan raised an eyebrow. "I think you've broken the rules enough today."

Uhtred smiled. "Fin did promise you punishment."

Sihtric's eyes widened and he clutched at them again. "You would really deny your hurt little boy? I thought I was a good boy." He stuck his lip out further and batted his eyelashes.

"You little runt." Finan hissed out as Uhtred laughed, "Needy brat."

… … …

He rolled his neck, relishing in the pops his stiff bones made. It had been way too long. Then he twisted and turned, enjoying each and every pop down his spine as he stretched. He'd behaved as best as he could. He'd been a very good boy. He did as all the healers that his Lord paraded through Coccham had said. He followed all of their suggestions and ideas. He drank what they told him, ate as well. He stayed in bed when they told him to, he took it easy, stayed off his feet, and tried to keep some of his sanity intact. He also spent an embarrassing amount of time dreaming about this new thing that he started. He hadn't even meant to start it! Not that he was complaining. Because he'd never imagined in his whole life that he would ever have them. But he'd been dying, he thought, when he asked. And that made him braver, made him bolder for that moment. He hadn't even thought about the request. It just slipped past his lips. He didn't want to leave this world without knowing.

Sihtric paused in his stretching as he remembered. He lifted his hands and touched his fingers to his lips. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. It was an odd feeling, to be grateful for nearly dying. But if he hadn't, he would have never asked. And Finan and Uhtred might never have realized they needed him just as much as he needed them. Sihtric shook himself and wrinkled his nose and a giggle escaped him. He couldn't help it! He felt as if the happiness in him kept bubbling to the surface and that was the only way for it to escape lest he explode from all the feelings coursing through him. It was completely foreign to him and sometimes he grew dizzy from it. But Uhtred would grab his hands and pull him close and just hold him, calling him cute and silly. Or Finan would kiss his forehead and ruffle his hair and whisper unknown words into his ear.

He took a deep breath and threw back his head. He opened his mouth and forced out a loud laugh, the sound echoing around him. He tried to force all the bubbling happiness out at once. He had too much to do, to prove to himself. He didn't need his happiness to build up and distract him from his work. He laughed until he was breathless and then he leaned forward and filled his lungs. He felt wonderful! He felt better than he ever had before. He knew physically that couldn't be right. He knew he had put on some weight. Sitting around, doing nothing but eating as the healers said had done that. He could feel the excess energy coursing through him, his muscles all screaming at once for a _real_ workout, a _real_ challenge.

He shook himself again, all over. He moved his head again, twisted his back again, and shook out his arms and legs. Then he bounced for a moment on the balls of his feet. He turned, looking around. He was still in Coccham, but he was just inside the city, standing in the empty field that had been cleared a few months back to be planted. It hadn't yet. It was just empty and no one came out this far. And there was a fence just on the edge of his vision that surrounded the barn that was to house the items needed for working the field when it was seeded. He took a deep breath and steadied his eyes on the fence. He narrowed them and bent forward a bit. He still bounced on his feet as he felt everything in him bunching up, ready to explode. He rolled his eyes and shook himself again. He really needed to learn how to keep his happiness under control. He couldn't exactly go around, giggling at everything. Although, he was certain Uhtred would enjoy that. In fact, he knew his Lord would shamelessly revel in it. Finan, as well. And if he was honest with himself, he would also enjoy it.

He'd never known true happiness, never in his whole life, as long as he could remember. Never in his childhood, at least. He hardly remembered his mother anymore. She'd been ripped from him when he was too young to even process what was happening. But he knew he'd loved her and she'd loved him. And that alone he held on for years, his only happiness, as dim as it was. Then when Uhtred first set his blues eyes on him, there was another spark inside him. And then again when they reunited and he'd met Finan. And suddenly, things didn't seem so dim inside him. He just never realized what embracing those hidden feelings would _mean_ to him.

He tried again. Focus. He needed to focus. He just needed to push everything else away and focus! _Just… focus…_ He stopped as he felt it again and this time, the laugh overtook him. He leaned forward a bit and caught himself before he fell. He shook himself and tried to stop but he couldn't. He ended up falling back and landing on the ground. He threw his head back and just laughed, letting it overtake him, letting himself revel in the delight of everything around him.

 _Fuck it_ , he thought. He was overthinking it. He jumped up and just took off. He ran, stretching his legs and pumping his arms. It was more than he had done in months! He wasn't even quite sure how long it had been the surprise attack. He had lost all track of time as he laid or sat around, bored out of his mind. Finan and Uhtred tried to keep him company when they could. But they both had other obligations to attend to. There was only so much time they could spend with him, holding his hand or running their hands through his hair or just laying or sitting beside him. It was all the touching he was allowed. And it was _driving him crazy!_ And they both knew it. But they swore they were following the same rules.

His attention was divided again and thinking about them made his heart swell and his chest tighten and he faltered for a moment. Then he just laughed loudly, shook his head at himself, and pressed on. He was nearing the fence and he could already feel himself waning. He really was out of it. But he didn't slow as he reached the fence. He grabbed it and jumped, vaulting himself clear over it. The moment his feet touched the ground, he darted closer to the barn. There was a cart he hadn't seen before and he scrambled up into it and then leaped for the roof. His fingers found purchase on the first try and he pulled himself up in a fluid motion. That was when he slowed. He breathed heavily, struggling for a moment as he walked to the center of the roof. He stood there a moment, looking around and laughing, and just existing.

Okay, so maybe he hadn't been quite as nimble and quiet as he knew he was. And maybe he had tired sooner than he should. But he still had managed without any pain or without hurting himself. He giggled again and shook his head.

"SIHTRIC!"

The boy's laughter died down when he heard the anger in Finan's voice. He immediately ducked down, as if he could hide on the roof of the barn. "Shit!" He hissed out. How had they found him? He had thought he snuck out undetected. He must really have lost his touch if they had tracked him so easily. He hadn't even been gone that long! At least he didn't think he had. "Shit, shit, _shit!"_

"SIHTRIC! GET DOWN HERE!"

He flinched and breathed out. There was no way he was getting out of this, no way to evade them. He stood up and waved, a wide smile on his face. "Hey!" He called out and waved again. Uhtred was sitting on his horse just in front of the barn. He was smiling and leaned forward a bit. Beside him, Finan's horse was saddled but riderless and nosing at the ground.

"SITTY! NOW!" Finan bellowed, his voice booming through the air.

Sihtric flinched again and for a moment, he considered making a run for it. But they did have horses. And he really didn't want to get into any more trouble than he already was. He breathed out and waved again. "Okay, okay." He smiled as he headed down the roof to the edge. He could see Finan and the Irishman was glaring at him and it really wasn't funny. But before he could stop himself, he started laughing. And then he faltered and slipped.

"SIHTRIC!" Uhtred and Finan both yelled.

Sihtric flailed for a moment rather ungracefully but he managed to flip over and grab at the thatched roof. He stopped himself just short of actually falling off the roof. His legs dangled over and he laughed again, unable to stop himself.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Finan continued.

"I know." Sihtric shook his head and breathed out. But his arms were shaking with the effort to hold him up and he couldn't get enough purchase with his legs to lift himself up. " _Shit."_

"I've got you." Finan said, his voice softer and just below him.

Sihtric slipped a few more inches. He glanced down, over his shoulder, and spied his Irishman right below him. He smiled again and wrinkled his nose, feeling the giggle sticking in his throat. "Alright. Catch me!" He let go without any trace of fear.

Finan's eyes widened as the boy fell towards him. But he caught Sihtric easily and breathed out in relief.

Sihtric, on the other hand, was completely unfazed. "My strong hero!" The boy smiled and giggled and pressed a kiss to Finan's neck. Then wriggled and shimmied and wormed his way out of Finan's grip and bounced away.

Finan's eyes widened and he lunged after him, trying to catch the boy. "Hey! Get back here!"

Sihtric felt dizzy again, high on the happiness coursing through his whole body. He turned towards Finan and batted his eyelashes and shook his head. "Catch me!" He turned and vaulted over the fence again, feeling suddenly more energized again.

Finan's mouth dropped open and he looked to Uhtred. The Lord was still sitting atop his horse but he had ridden closer, with Finan's mount in tow. Finan stared at Uhtred but the Lord just smiled and tilted his head. He clearly wasn't helping. Finan turned, let out a growl, and climbed over the fence. Sihtric was standing, his arms crossed, and just watching. And when Finan started towards him, he spun, slipped, and nearly fell. But he recovered quickly and took off. Finan was fast and strong and he may have once been called Finan the Agile. But the man had nothing on Sihtric. The rogue was thin and wiry, but heavily muscled even after the months of sloth. He slowed a few times, allowing Finan to gain ground on him, just to twist away from him and dart off in another direction at the last moment.

Finan pulled up, breathing heavily, when Sihtric jumped the fence again. "I swear!" He called, out of breath. "If you go near that barn again, you _will_ be a bad boy!"

Sihtric's eyes widened and he attempted to slide to a stop. But he couldn't stop the way his boots slipped in the loose dirt and he smacked himself into the cart he'd climbed before. He hit it hard and bounced off, landing hard on his back, all the air forced from his lungs.

"Sihtric!" Finan was leaning over him at once, looking him over with concern.

"I'm… fine…" The boy breathed out, a giggle on his lips. Finan grabbed his arm and hauled him up. Sihtric smiled again and tried to step back but Finan held him fast, a vice grip on his arm. Sihtric pouted, sticking his bottom lip out. When that did nothing, he let out a whine. "Fin, I am fine! See?" He said, still trying to wriggle free.

Finan narrowed his eyes and shook his head, not relenting in the least bit. "No!"

Sihtric frowned. "I am fine!" He insisted. "Kiss me!" Finan pulled him closer and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead and Sihtric pushed him away and glared up at him. "That is not what I mean and you know it!" He tilted his head and parted his lips slightly. He snaked his tongue out and licked at his top lip before sucking his bottom one between his teeth.

Finan growled at him and his eyes narrowed into a glare. "No!"

Sihtric pushed harder against him and twisted out of his hold. He danced back when Finan reached for him again. He glared and turned towards Uhtred, who was still smiling and watching them. "Lord!" He called. "When you are sure you can do the same to me without stealing all the air from my chest, you will show me what it feels like. That is what you promised me!" Sihtric held out his arms. "I am fine! I ran the whole field, I climbed the barn, I bested Fin, and I still air enough to _beg_ you. I will drop to my knees right here and kiss Serpent-Breath again and swear I am healed and I will _beg."_

"You fell off the roof!" Finan snapped, following.

Sihtric glanced over his shoulder and glared at him. "So? You caught me."

"And you did not best me!" Finan sulked, crossing his arms. "You have always been faster and trickier than any I have seen."

Sihtric smiled at that and practically glowed.

"Sihtric." Uhtred called and beckoned him forward.

The boy spun around at his Lord's voice. His eyes widened, catching the finger being pointed at him. He scrambled forward, slipping and sliding in his haste. But then he righted himself and spun and twisted. He practically danced his way towards Uhtred, with a smile on his face and a giggle on lips. "I am all better!"

Uhtred eyed him appreciatively, watching the boy move. Then he slipped from his horse and dropped down in front of the boy. He turned and Sihtric was smiling widely at him. "I will be the judge." He said sternly. He grabbed the hem of Sihtric's shirt and pulled it over his head. Sihtric lifted his arms and bent forward without hesitation. He smiled coyly as turned slowly, twisting his back and spine and rolling his body in a completely sinful way. Uhtred's eyes traveled up and down the boy, lingering. "Your body's poetry."

Sihtric's face reddened and it quickly spread down his neck. But he continued his dancing, smiling and giggling as he did so. Finan walked closer, stopping right behind. Sihtric turned towards him and rolled his whole body and Finan let out another growl and the boy wrinkled his nose and giggled.

"Enough!" Uhtred snapped and Sihtric stumbled to a stop and turned towards him. Uhtred stepped him and hooked a finger into the hemline of the boy's trousers. Then he turned and started towards the barn, pulling Sihtric with him. Finan turned to watch and Uhtred inclined his head. The Irishman hurried to catch up and Sihtric let out another giggle. Uhtred walked around the barn, making sure to keep them well hidden if any were to come inquiring, and moved towards the wall, near where Sihtric had almost fallen. He yanked hard on Sihtric, pulling the boy forward.

Sihtric stumbled into the wall. He turned and frowned, thinking maybe he'd done something wrong. But Uhtred's bright blue eyes had darkened and there was a smirk on his lips. Sihtric leaned back against the wall and smiled. " _Lord."_ He said the title with a slow drawl, his voice thick.

Uhtred didn't wait any longer. He practically attacked the boy. Uhtred pressed him hard against the wall, pinning him in all the right spots, as he moved his mouth over Sihtric's. He didn't give the boy a chance to catch his breath. Sihtric whined and practically mewled against him. He wrapped his arms around Uhtred and threaded his hands in the Lord's hair desperately. Uhtred shoved his tongue in the boy's mouth and swallowed his moans greedily. It had been too long and the Lord had been behaving himself too well. He had proven to them, and to himself, that he could control himself if needed. He just prayed to all the Gods that he never had to again because the delicious sounds coming from the boy were going straight to his crotch. Uhtred didn't leave the cavernous warmth that was the boy's mouth but he did pull his body away for a moment. Sihtric clung to him and tried to chase the pressure. Uhtred reached behind him and his fingers grazed against Finan's collar. Uhtred dug his fingers in and pulled the man forward. He needed to feel the Irishman just as close.

Finan was enjoying the sounds their Lord was pulling from their boy. He was perfectly happy for the moment to just enjoy the show. There would be time enough for him to do exactly what he wanted to do to both of them. And he wanted to wreck them both, leave them trembling messes that couldn't move right for days. He stepped forward when Uhtred reached for him. Then he was shoved towards the boy and Finan wouldn't turn down Uhtred's offer. Finan smiled as he attacked the boy's neck. He nipped at Sihtric's skin and the boy trembled under him. Finan smiled against him and growled low in his chest. He knew exactly how sensitive Sihtric's neck was.

Uhtred devoured Sihtric's mouth and the lovely sounds that erupted from him like music and still he craved more. He wanted to make good on his promise to taste every inch of the boy. He detached himself and pulled away. Sihtric's eyes were blown, his pupils impossibly wide. His lips were as red as the rest of him and already looked swollen and Uhtred really enjoyed knowing he did that. The boy opened his mouth and panted, struggling for a moment to control his breathing. Uhtred shook his head and pressed in again and roughly bit the boy's ear. Sihtric let out a gasp and Uhtred clicked his tongue. "If you _are_ healed, you can handle us both."

Sihtric moaned again and nodded. "I can!" He breathed out. He turned his head from Uhtred, equally to give the Lord better access to his neck and to seek out Finan. The boy detangled his hands from Uhtred and reached for the Irishman. Finan smiled and let Sihtric pull him closer. Finan nudged the boy's legs farther apart and pressed harder against him. Finan earned himself a moan against his lips when his leg pressed against the boy's crotch.

Uhtred smiled against Sihtric's throat as he felt the vibrations Finan was causing. He felt a momentary flash of envy but it was brief and gone again before he really had time to process the feeling. Sihtric was suddenly grabbing onto him, twisting his fingers into the Lord's shirt. Uhtred let out a laugh and trailed a line of kisses down the boy's flushed neck to his chest. The Lord was quite pleased to see the hue spreading farther down the boy's body and he briefly wondered exactly how far it would spread. He continued trailing down the boy's body, digging his tongue into the lines of corded muscle. He earned himself another moan, that Finan readily swallowed, when his tongue grazed the boy's nipple and he paused. He swirled around the pert nub before sucking it into his mouth. Then he bit down, not hard enough to break the skin but he hoped enough to leave a mark.

Sihtric had been so wrapped up in the way Finan's leg pressed against his crotch and the way the Irishman's mouth moved against his, trapping him in a foggy haze that made him feel like he was floating. He hadn't exactly forgotten his Lord was there, because Uhtred was a man he could never forget, not even for a moment. But he had been preoccupied and all his blood was elsewhere and he wasn't quite focusing. Until Uhtred bit him. He gasped, opening his mouth wider against Finan's, and tightened his grip on the man. Finan attempted to pull back but Sihtric leaned forward, chasing his mouth. He sucked the Irishman's bottom lip between his teeth and bit.

Finan did manage to pull away after that. He raised his eyebrow as he stared at Sihtric. The boy's eyes were wide, both pupils so blown that his blue eye looked as dark as his brown one. Finan glanced down at Uhtred and the sloppy mess he had made of the boy's chest and he smirked approvingly. "He bit me."

Uhtred lifted himself and glanced at Sihtric. The boy looked completely wrecked. Sihtric thumped his head back against the wall, breathing raggedly. His upper lip curled a bit, looking like a snarl. He looked like he wanted to attack both of them equally. Uhtred smiled. "I did bite him first."

Finan grabbed Uhtred and pulled him closer, inadvertently pulling himself away from Sihtric. He claimed the Lord's mouth and elicited a moan from the man. Sihtric breathed out again and thumped his head against the wall. He let out a breathy whine at the loss of both their attention. Finan pulled away and narrowed his eyes. He glared at Sihtric though there was no real heat to it. "Needy boy needs to wait his turn."

Sihtric breathed out again and looked away, his lips still poised in a half snarl. Uhtred rolled his eyes and pushed Finan back towards the boy. They could have a discussion about sharing later. Right now, he desired giving their good boy whatever he wanted. Finan didn't protest as he went back to the boy's neck, knowing Sihtric enjoyed the drag of his beard against his skin.

Uhtred straightened up and moved again to the boy's ear. He pulled the lobe into his mouth and sucked on it. "You are lucky what I want to do to you requires preparation or I would take you right here, right now, boy, up against this wall while I order Fin bite every inch of you."

His Lord's words hit him like a wave, washing over him and threatening to drown him in a pleasure he had never felt so fiercely before. He shut his eyes as a loud and viscous, guttural groan was ripped from his throat. His hand tangled in Uhtred's shirt twisted more, his knuckles turning white and his fingers growing numb. Light exploded behind his eyes and he trembled as he came, practically untouched, in his trousers.

Uhtred pulled away, looking concerned for a moment until it dawned on him. "Did you just…" He glanced down and saw the spreading wet spot on the fabric covering the boy's crotch.

Sihtric's face reddened more and he looked at the ground, still trembling and clutching tightly to both of them. "I… I haven't… touched myself in a long time, not since before..." He added softly, feeling completely mortified that he'd come so undone at words alone.

Uhtred's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "This whole time?"

Sihtric breathed out and nodded, leaning his head back against the wall. "I was… trying to… be a… good boy..."

"You are a _very_ good boy." Uhtred said and Sihtric whimpered against him, still trembling. Uhtred grabbed his waist and helped him to the ground before the boy's legs gave out. Sihtric leaned back against the wall as he struggled to come down from his high.

Finan raised his eyebrows and glanced at Uhtred. "If you can do that with just your words, Lord, I can't wait to see what else you can do."

Uhtred let out a laugh as he straightened up and wrapped an arm around Finan's neck. He pulled the Irishman flush against him. He kissed him hard and Finan let out a groan. Uhtred pulled away and smiled shamelessly at him. "I will show you exactly what my mouch can do without words." His hands went to Finan's crotch and he grabbed the man's hardening length through the fabric.

Finan moaned out again as he grabbed Uhtred and pressed another kiss to his sinful mouth. But as he pulled away, he also pulled the Lord's hands away. "Uhtred, we should return home. I desire much more than that and I would much rather have a bed to press you into."

Uhtred's eyes darkened and his breath hitched for a moment. Then he grabbed Finan's hand and pressed it to his crotch. "This is what just your words do to me." He said, giving Finan a good feel of his impossibly hard cock.

"Sihtric." Finan forced himself to pull away from Uhtred and looked down at the boy. "Can you stand?" The boy didn't answer, just smiled and tilted his head.

Uhtred smirked, looking at Finan sideways. "Give the boy a moment to recover. He has waited a long time."

"As have I." Finan ground out, his jaw clenched.

"I will recover quicker than you two." Sihtric said with a cocky smirk as he looked up at the Irishman with lidded eyes. "I am _younger_ than you."

Finan's eyes narrowed. "If you are calling me old, I will have to punish you."

Sihtric's eyes sparkled and his smirk could rival the one on Uhtred's face. "You promise?"

Finan let out a growl as he quickly bent down and swept Sihtric up into his arms. Sihtric giggled and wrapped his arms around Finan's shoulders. He started pressing kisses to the man's neck and jaw.

Uhtred quickly adjusted himself and hurried to catch up. It was going to be a very long and tortuous right back to their home.

**Author's Note:**

> WORDS STOLEN FROM WYNNE:
> 
> A stór means "darling" in (modern) Irish. The only Gaelic translator Wynne could find was (modern) Scottish.  
> Ástin mínn means "my love" in Old Norse (and in modern Icelandic).  
> Ergi is an insult. It means "unmanly" (also used as "coward") or used to insult men who take on passive roles during sex.


End file.
